


The Caelum Siblings: Luna's story

by Yunasuki



Series: The Caelum Siblings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad Regis, F/M, Fix-It, Luna has the hots for Nyx, Luna heals, Luna saves the world, Nyx denies his feelings for a long time, Ravus and Noct are brothers, Sibling AU, Slow Burn, There's sad parts, Uncle Cor, overprotective Ravus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunasuki/pseuds/Yunasuki
Summary: Sibling AU. Luna, Ravus and their half brother Noctis in their everyday lives in the Citadel.This story focuses on Princess Lunafreya Lucis Caelum and her coping with loss, duty, and finding love.From being a little girl excited about getting a baby brother to an adult trying to defy her heritage for true love outside of her class, and a dash of a kidnapping turned healing for the Niflheim Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.Or, everyone is overprotective of Luna and she just wants to live her own life!





	1. Luna's beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame this story on obina and their fics about Luna and Nyx. If you haven't read them already, stop reading this drivel and go check them out! I hope my weak imitation shows nothing but my love of their works. Obina planted this seed of FFXV siblings in my brain and thus this beautiful monster was born. This is the first thing I've published to Ao3 so please excuse my shortcomings as a writer and editor. If you enjoy it, let me know, this is a WIP and maybe you, wonderful reader, can get me to break my procrastination and finish this story which I've planned to be part 1 of 3 of my Sibling AU, The Caelum Siblings, though my brain has also told me there will be side character stories as well.  
> Warning: non cannon compliant! Some events, characters, ages and whatever else I felt like messing with were changed to meet the selfish needs of the author.
> 
> P.S. if anyone wants to beta or help this hot mess, hit me up! I'm on tumblr under stefsite.

Luna never met her mother Sylva, who passed away during her birth. Her older brother Ravus had few memories to share with her, but there was a picture of her smiling down on Luna from her bedroom wall. It's hard to miss someone you've never met, so she was happy when her father married a familiar face. Aulea Leonis often played with Luna when she was around. And because Aulea’s brother was on the crownsguard, it wasn’t that uncommon to see her around the citadel. Little Luna got to be the flower girl at their wedding and wear syllablossom in her hair! For a while Luna 's life was pure happiness. And then it got even better when Aulea and daddy told her and Ravus they were having a baby. She was going to be a big sister! Ravus tried not to look excited but Luna could tell he was feeling proud. And that summer, a week before she turned 5, Noctis was born and Luna was instantly in love. She remembers asking her daddy if Noctis' eyes will stay pretty purple or if they will be 2 colors like Ravus’. She was shocked when Regis held her and told her they will probably be blue like hers. Her baby brother was going to have eyes like hers! Big brother Ravus was already 10 and didn't have any desire to play babysitter, so Luna and Noct grew close as they grew and explored the citadel together. Luna never cared that her little brother was a few years younger they were near inseparable.  
When she was 10, special classes started consuming more and more of her play time. She had private tutors for academic classes plus etiquette, dance, language and astrology. Nearly every moment of her young princess life was planned out. Luna thought she deserved to give Ravus an apology next time she saw him, she always was picking on him for not having time for her and Noctis. She was crestfallen when she finds out Noctis and mother would be going on a trip without her. It was only a 2 day trip to Cauthessthe disc, and her father assured her she could take a trip there eventually. Noctis had become enthralled with the lore of the Astrals and their mother had promised him a trip to see the famous site of Titan. Luna put on a brave face of a well behaved princess and told Noctis to have fun and not get to close. Ravus ruffled his hair and told him not to fall in. They and Regis each kissed Aulea goodbye. It would be the last they would ever see her. 

Luna remembers it like a bad dream, flashes of scenes but mostly just haunting feelings. She was in the middle of her history of Eos course when she started feeling nauseous and sweating profusely. Then like being hit with a truck out of nowhere a headache and the vision. Chaos, squealing tires, yelling, gun fire, blood, the shriek of a daemon, Noctis, mother! Without asking permission she bolted for the door. She had to find Ravus, had to tell him. She knew where she’d find him this time of day, in the training hall. She burst in shaking and sobbing. Her memory was fuzzy, but he took her to see their father and then she blacked out.  
When she came to she was in her room, it was grey and raining hard. Ravus came to her side as soon as he noticed her stirring. She sat up and croaked out “Mother… she’s gone isn’t she?”  
Ravus mutely nodded.  
“And Noct? How is he?”  
“He’s in a coma. They aren’t sure if he’s going to make it.” He cast his eyes away from her frail frame.  
“Take me to him.” Luna stood with a strength she didn’t know she had and Ravus led her by the hand to the medical ward.  
She remembers being shocked at how messy Noctis looks when she first arrived. The doctors were so busy trying to stabilize him and save his life that cleaning the blood and mud off of him seemed trivial. Luna knew she was the descendant of the oracle. She knew that meant giving hope and healing to the people of Eos, but she had never felt any power, never prayed or tried to channel healing magic like she did in that moment. She dropped to her knees and willed with all her might the Astrals to hear her prayers and give her the power to keep this boy alive. She begged to them, he was not just her baby brother, but her was the light of hope to all of Eos and his story would not end here! First she hear whispers, echoing in her head. Then she felt warm and like she was going to vibrate apart, like she was operating at a higher frequency than normal, and finally she felt the pull of white magic, soft and subtle from the bottom up and then pulsing through her hands. The princess rose from the floor and touched Noctis, a glow emitted from her entire being, through her fingertips and into her brother. And then she felt exhaustion the likes of which she had never felt before. Ravus tucked his arms around her as she lost consciousness and slid towards the floor.  
Luna tried to keep her emotions inside at the funeral, but at only 10 years old and she had lost 2 mothers, she could barely hold back the tears. She had cried all morning intermittently as her nanny had come to dress her in a stiff black dress. During the funeral she held onto Ravus’ hand for dear life, like it was the only thing that was keeping her from blowing away in the bad weather. She stared at the ground and tried not to think about anything. After the service was a gathering just for the family and close friends. Luna didn’t want to. Didn’t want to be there, didn’t want to see people, didn’t want to hear their condolences. She wanted to go check on Noct and curl in the bed next to him. She almost did until she looked at Ravus and her father, even uncle Cor. They were just as broken as she was… she had to stay, for them. When the whole thing was said and done she was starting to feel better. So many people had great stories about her step mother and some even shared stories about her biological mom. It was raw and cleansing and healing.  
Just as the final guests were leaving, a woman approached Luna. She smiled politely at the tall dark haired woman, “Lady Lunafreya. My name is Gentiana. I was the advisor to your mother the oracle. I promised her I would look after your training when the time came. I am sorry for the loss of Aulea, I’m sure you loved her. Your time has come to begin fulfilling your duties of the oracle, I will assist you.”  
Luna stood, stock still. This woman gave off a strange aura and had just unloaded a lot on the emotionally drained young girl. Regis came and stood beside his daughter, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  
“Gentiana.” He nodded politely.  
“King Regis-“ She regarded him with her head slightly tipped like she was trying to hear something, “a great calamity will befall insomnia if you do not reinforce your walls. The daemons brought about by the star scourge are restless. You would do well to take action.” Then she turned her attention again on Luna, “It is time for the princess’ training with me to begin.”  
Regis’ eyes constricted with tension and he sucked in a breath. As he opened his mouth to protest Gentiana raised her hand, stilling him. “Be at peace. I shall not bring her beyond the city walls until her coming of age. My Lady, I will see you in one week’s time and then your training begins. Farewell.”

As it turned out, Luna didn’t mind her training with the mysterious, messenger of the astrals, Gentiana. The lectures were interesting and Luna genuinely looked forward to healing and helping people, as well as communing with the ancient deities. Sometimes, when Luna was struggling with something, or doing something particularly draining, Gentiana would take a break and tell Luna stories about the Astrals or past oracles including her biological mother. Luna especially felt grateful for learning how to control her white magic when it came to Noct’s recovery. The doctors said without her help, he would have never walked again. But Luna still felt that it was only a half victory, because he was still very much a broken child on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she turned 15 Luna was feeling confident enough in her abilities to start offering public sessions to the people of insomnia. She heard through Ravus about the sick weak and wounded refugees that were flooding into the city from the nearby island of Galahd.   
The island people were used to getting hit with the seasonal hurricanes but the power had still been down daemons began attacking, leaving the people with no light artificial light to stave off the creatures of the night. To make matters worse the Niflheim Empire took advantage of the natural calamities to strike the small country.  
And so the Galahds fled to Insomnia as refugees. 

It was in her first public healing session that Luna overheard a young Galahd warrior arguing with Clarus, head of the crownsguard. The man was battered but strong looking. His eyes were intense as he gestures with his hands to help make his point. Luna had never seen men with braids before, he was exotic looking and mysterious and really distracting from her duties

…”ah hem.” 

Gentiana cleared her throat and stepped in front of Lunafreya’s line of site. “My lady. This will be quite trying for you. Please do not lose focus.” 

“Do you think there is a problem over there, perhaps I should-“ 

“You should trust the crownsguard to do what they came here to do, and concentrate on what you came here to do.” 

“Yes… you’re right. All right, I’ll start praying, you gather the worst off of the injured and ill. Do you think I can do 10 today?” 

Gentiana was silent for a moment, her eyes remaining closed. “I think 6 will be your limit. I will go and select those to receive the blessing, quiet your mind and breath. Remember what we’ve been working on.” 

Ravus had now joined Clarus and the Galahd man who seemed pleased as they shuffled off somewhere. Maybe he’s getting his audience with the king after all? No! focus only on the task set out before you.   
Luna ended up praying and channeling the blessing of the Astrals for 11 people! Gentiana tried to stop her after six, but the 6th woman chosen refused to be treated before her children, which brought Luna to 10, but during the course of the day, one more person waiting took a turn for the worse and Luna refused to leave before treating them. It was only a few hours of work, but it was exhausting work for the young oracle, who tried her best to hide the told it took on her. 

Gentiana told her to sit and rest while she dismissed the overflow of people. She took some deep breaths and dabbed at the cold sweat across her brow, did she do good by her people today? How soon would she have the strength to continue her work? 

Luna saw Ravus and the Galahd man walking in deep discussion and she stood to greet them.   
“Rav-“ she couldn’t finish the call to her brother when her vision went black and her head swam, the world tipping on its side. 

The last thing she remembered before fainting was not the hard floor but of warm strong hands and an exotic spicy smell she couldn’t place. 

That’s nice… she thought as she drifted off to darkness.

 

When Luna fluttered her eyes open, daylight was streaming through her windows. I slept all through the night… Ravus, is here. Gentiana is in the back of the room. 

Ravus stood from her bedside chair when he noticed her wakening. “How are you feeling Lunafreya?” 

“Tired... and hungry. How are the people from the healing doing? Was it a success?” 

Gentiana stepped forward and placed a hand on her forehead, “you did well. All you bestowed the blessing upon will make a full recovery in a few days, if they haven’t already.” 

The woman, satisfied with Luna’s condition, left the siblings together. 

“I’m glad, it was worth the long nap then.” 

“Long nap! Luna, we were afraid you wouldn’t wake up!” 

“Ravus don’t be silly, I’m fine, just a little headache and tired is all.” 

“Sister…” he pinched the bridge of his nose “you’ve been asleep for 3 days. You worried us. Please don’t do that to yourself anymore.” 

“Nonsense! I am the oracle, it is my duty to- what is this?”   
she tried to sit up but there was something heavy across her legs. She pulled the covers back and revealed the lump over her was Noctis, curled up asleep like a cat. “Aww, look at him, he’s eleven now but he still looks so little when he sleeps.” 

“That’s all he ever does.”   
“Oh stop picking on him Ravus. By the way, thank you for catching me, I’m glad I didn’t have to wake up to bruises from hitting the floor.” She smiled trying to lighten up her brother’s mood. 

“It was the glaive, not I.” “Glaive?” 

“The Galahd man, he spoke with father. He doesn’t want any charity handouts. Talked him into taking all able bodied Galahd warriors into serving in the Insomnia military. He’s quite an interesting man, Nyx, I believe his name is. Father even created a branch just for them, we’re calling it the King’s glaive. He even appointed me co-Captain along with Drautos.” Ravus crossed his arms and tried to put on an annoyed facade but Luna knew her brother was proud of himself. 

“Oh Ravus, that’s wonderful! What an honor. I’m so proud of you” 

“Yes well, now that I know you’re up I really must get back to work.” He shuffled his paperwork together and turned to go. 

Luna caught his hand, “Thank you Ravus, for sitting with me. And good luck with your army.” 

“It’s not an army, more like a small group of special forces. Anyway, take care of yourself Lunafreya, you always put everyone else before yourself, but you know that causes those who love you distress.” 

He kissed her hand and left her to ponder his words. She looked at her little brother curled at her feet and sighed, there’s no pleasing you two…

 

Weeks passed and Luna recovered her strength back. The king decreed that she only be allowed 1 healing a week to the public. As a year passed, her popularity grew among the kingdom and she was greatly beloved, but also highly sought after and not always by savory people. After a crowd rushed Luna and even the standard royal guards and Gentiana had trouble holding them back, Ravus and the king called Luna to a meeting.

“You wanted to see me father?” 

“Luna, my daughter! How do you look even more grown up since breakfast?” 

“Daddy… stop teasing.” She wrapped him up in a fierce hug, a courtesy they allowed themselves since she had a harrowing day.

Ravus cleared his throat and as they broke apart she saw that they were not alone. 

A dark haired woman and the Galahd man that had started the Glaives stood behind her brother. 

“Lunafreya, I asked the king to call you here. It has come to my attention, made promenet by today’s events that you are in need of further security-” 

“Ravus don’t you dare! I am perfectly safe here, the citadel is my home. Gentiana, tell them I’m fine with you escorting me.” 

“My lady, one day you will travel beyond these walls. It would behoove you to have a trusted guardian or two to help ensure your safety.” 

“You too? My whole life has been planned for me and now you want to take away what little freedom I have?” She looked around the room trying to find someone to back her up. 

Ravus opened his mouth to argue, but the glaive man stepped forward  
“Permission to speak, your majesties?” 

“Speak freely.” 

“Princess, it is our duty to protect the crown and it’s citizens. I can assure you that we would never do anything to stifle your independence if at all possible, but it’s not like you’re a fighter or even trained in self defence. What we propose is not 24 hour surveillance, but more like a selective, as needed type of thing.” 

“Meaning?” Luna eyed him suspiciously. It had been a while since she had seen him up close and she had to chase away the thoughts playing with the braid his hair. 

“Meaning, on an everyday basis you won’t see us, but at public events you can be damn sure we’re gonna protect you at all costs.” 

He stared intently right into Luna’s eyes. She held his gaze to feel out his intentions and felt only sincerity. 

She blew out a sigh. “Fine. Special occasions only.” 

“Sister, thank you. We only want what’s best for you. I know you make a great number of sacrifices, it truly makes me happy to know that I can offer you a little extra protection when needed. Allow me to introduce my glaives. This is my first in command, Nyx Ulric. 

“Princess, it’s a pleasure to serve.” The man dropped his eyes and offered a deep bow. 

“And this is Crowe Altius, she will be the head of your security detail. If you need anything, please come to any of us.” 

Crowe stepped forward and bowed as well, “Lady Lunafreya, I look forward to working with you.”

 

As it turned out having extra security wasn’t as bad as Luna had feared. The glaives were nothing like the stuffy and serious staff she had been brought up with. They definitely took their duties seriously, but themselves, not so much. 

In a matter of weeks she was happy to call Crowe her friend. The Galahd woman was also a magic user and the ladies had plenty to talk about even though the warrior was 6 years her senior. They had to pretend they weren’t close when Ravus was around, but eventually Luna started asking for Crowe to be ‘on duty’ more and more. She had never had a female friend before and she appreciated that Crowe didn’t treat her as only a priceless object to protect. 

The same couldn’t be said for all the glaives she had assigned to guard her. Libertus was her next favorite, but Nyx Ulric (who was rarely assigned to her) always kept her at an arm’s length. He wouldn’t speak unless spoken to, or it was snapping an order to her. He hadn’t made eye contact with her since the first meeting where he explained why they were going to be ‘selectively’ guarding her. Although he did seem to have a flare for the battle field and she did hear from both Ravus and his comrades his amazing feats defeating daemons. Luna kept telling herself she didn't find the 'hero' the least bit attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets in a troublesome situation and Nyx comes to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, in this AU the people of insomnia celebrate a coming of age when they turn 21. It's a big deal for them and they go of on a little vacation, er I mean journey of self discovery. This chapter shows the prelude to Ravus' coming of age. Part 2 of this series will tell things from Ravus' point of view.

At age 17 Luna attended a ceremony recognizing Nyx as a 'hero of Lucis. She stood with perfect posture next to her brothers while her father anointed him the title of sir. When Nxy bowed so the king could hang a medal around his neck, Luna could swear she caught a waft of that exotic spice smell she associated with the Galahd man. It was quite the big deal for a foriener and man of low status to be knighted, but the other glaives referred to him as a “glorified idiot” or a 'lucky bastard with a death wish'. He was not only awarded the favor of the king but granted use of the crystal's magic, the only non-crownsguard to be given such powers. 

Luna tried not to be impressed and tried not to notice how dashing he looked in his formal kingsglaive uniform. 

Another formal ceremony was drawing near, Ravus’ coming of age party. It had long been a Lucian tradition that when a person turns from 20 to 21, there is a big celebration to mark them ready for adulthood. After a big party, the guest of honor goes on a journey or “last hoorah” before settling down in the mundane course of life. For the average citizen it entails a party with your closest family and friends and a weekend trip somewhere close. The more affluent may take a week or two of to see what Eos has to offer. But a royal… well there hasn't been a royal coming of age celebration since Regis was prince, and he took off with his closest friends and guards for the whole summer! 

To say the kingdom was excited about Ravus’ big day was an understatement. To make a good impression etiquette, dance and public speaking classes are ramped up and some of Luna’s public healing sessions were pushed to the side. The princess hated to give up the weekly sessions for monthly ones, but there was only so much time in a day and her duties were mounting. 

The last healing before Ravus’ big event didn’t end well. The reduced number of healings meant people were getting more desperate for an audience with the Oracle. When Gentiana had tried to turn people away after Luna had gone above and beyond her physical capabilities, the crowd became agitated, demanding more time. Crowe whisked Luna to safety and then when back to help Gentiana disperse the crowd. She had just called for backup due to being outnumbered 20 to 1 when the now angry mob started to sling slurs, rocks or whatever they could find at the two foreign women. 

Crowe struggled to keep the peace, but she was a fighter by nature and it was hard to defend yourself with magic without hurting citizens. She almost had everything under control with a magic barrier when Luna rushed out to the balcony to observe the scene, no longer able to sit quietly in the safe room while her bodyguards were in danger. Crowe’s attention pulled from the crowd to the princess for but a glance when she took a brick fragment to the side of her head. She crumpled to the ground and was overwhelmed by the mass of bodies. Luna tried to rush closer, ready to leap from her position to aid her friend when blue magic ripped through the air and yanked her off her feet. 

“No! Crowe!! Where are you taking me? We have to go back, we have to help her!” 

Luna screamed and flailed but the strong arms held her fast when they landed safely, further away from the mob.

“You’re not going anywhere, princess. Your actions have put people in danger today, including yourself!” Nyx looked at her, eyes darting up and down to ensure she was unharmed.

“But Crowe-” 

“Knew the risks of her job.” 

Luna starts to shake and sweat, the fatigue from the healings and adrenaline of the confrontation taking its toll on her petite body. Nyx’ warm hands grip her shoulders firmly. Her eyes started to flutter with the exertion of the day. 

No! Have to say awake.

“Hey, are you ok?”

His voice sounds far away to Luna. 

Need to get to Crowe... She reached up to pinch her face to stave off the pull of unconsciousness. 

“What are you doing? Stop that.” He held her hand away from her face and she stared at him in defiance. 

“Need to help Crowe…” 

“Oh look your brother is here and the crowd is running. He looks angry… Hey stay with me! Princess!” 

The rest of his shouts were muddled as her traitors eyes closed and her body went limp. 

 

“Luna? Hey, she’s waking up!” 

“Noctis?”

“Lunafreya.”

“Ravus? You are both here? How long was I out for?”

“Nearly 24 hours.” 

“At least that’s an improvement over last time. ”

“This is no time for jokes! Do you know how busy I am? I don’t have time for you to play at being a hero! That’s what his job is, now let him do his job and you do yours!” 

“Hey Rav, easy would ya, I’m sure she has a killer headache.” 

“Noctis, you stay out of it, you’re too young to understand.” 

“Harsh… I’m already 13 or were you too busy to notice.” 

“Tsk. When I was your age, I was already proficient in a dozen weapons, hand to hand combat, foreign policies, proper etiquette, several languages... should I go on?” 

“Not very good at magic tho…” Noct whispers under his breath, but the phrase isn’t lost on Ravus who grabs his brother up by the shirt collar. 

“Say that to my face!”

“Ravus! Calm down!” Luna is sitting up at her brothers’ outburst.

“Put me down you big meat head!” Noc tries to kick and scramble away from his big brother who has lifted him completely off the ground.

Luna throws off her covers and tries to get out of bed and not throw up on everyone.   
At least that would break them up. 

It is Nyx who steps forward from ‘where the heck did he come from anyways’ and resolves the scene. 

“Sir, you’re needed in the throne room immediately.” 

He talks into a receiver at his cuff letting someone know Ravus is on his way. Ravus dumps Noctis to the side and strides out without a word or backwards glance. 

“Jeez, what crawled up his butt?” 

“Noctis, that isn’t a very princely thing to say.” 

“No, but it’s a brotherly thing. Sigh. seriously tho Luna, You have to stop over exerting yourself for others-” 

“Oh my astrals! Crowe! How is she?” 

She looks at Nyx with her best kicked puppy eyes.

“She’ll live. She took a good knock to the head tho. Doctors said she has a pretty bad concussion and some bumps and bruises, but nothing permanent.” 

“ I shall go see her at once, I’ll help heal-” 

“You’ll do no such thing, princess. Your oldest brother personally ordered me to keep an eye on you until after his coming of age ceremony.” 

“But that’s over two weeks away!”

“Guess you’d better get used to my ugly mug then.” 

“What about Libertus, can’t I have him?” 

“”fraid not, princess. Ravus was very clear that you be assigned only to myself or a crownsguard of his choice.”

“...” 

“Look, I’m gonna let you get some rest. I’ll be right outside your door. Rest well, princess.” 

 

“Luna get back in bed. Please?”

“Noct… I’m sorry Ravus was so short with you.” 

“Why should you be sorry? He was the one acting like an idiot.” 

“Don't speak like that about him. You know he's under a lot of pressure right now. And that was a low blow about the magic. You know he's sensitive about not being able to wield the magic of the crystal and you threw it right in his face.” 

“...”

“I'm sorry to harp on you. Tuck me back in?” 

“Now you're talking my language!” 

“Hey noct?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is the present you wanted to do for Rav done yet?”

“Oh crap! Gotta go! See you later, Luna. Take it easy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wants her new body guard to treat her like a person not a princess. After a few too many flutes of champagne she might want him in another way too.  
> We meet Ardyn! He's just as strange and eccentric as we all remember. Ravus and Uncle Ardyn try to have diplomatic tit for tat session. # itsmypartyicandowhatiwant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will go up after this chapter. Please enjoy the way Luna and Nyx fight their feelings for each other.  
> Cameo appearance by Aranea! She plays a much larger role in Part 2, Ravus' story.
> 
> Regis and Ardyn have met before, during the hostle Niflheim/Accordo take over, when Regis was much younger!

True to his word, Nyx stuck to Luna like a shadow for the remaining days up Ravus’ party. Like. every. waking. moment.  
When does he sleep? 

Tension was high within the Citadel to make sure preparations were perfect for the prince’s coming of age celebration. Staff, aristocrats, and diplomats bustled through the halls, and everyone felt the stress. To add to the mounting anxiety, Insomnia was in a tentative ceasefire with Niflhiem. In fact the Empire wanted to send a representative as a sign of good will to the event. Security was at an all time high and Luna felt guilty for having someone as good as Nyx wasted on her. 

Slowly, Luna began to crack her bodyguard’s wall he had up when out came to her. She chipped away at his facade, and she was rewarded with a smirk here, a grin there. She even got a soft chuckle out of him the day before the festivities, after some whispered comment on an aristocrats lame attempt to impress her. 

“So you are human after all?”

“Don't get too excited, princess. I won't let it happen again.”

“Why? Why won't you treat me like a normal person? The other glaiv-”

“Sorry princess, you're not a normal person, you’re royalty and my job is to protect you not befriend you.” 

She set her jaw and fought off the flush creeping up her face. 

“Don't make that face… I'm trying to be professional here.”

“Well congratulations, you are being very professional. A professional hard ass!” 

“Princess.” 

“Do not ‘princess’ me. I know I've lived a sheltered life but that's not what I want. I'm not some porcelain doll, nor a bird in a cage. I'm a human being! And believe it or not human beings need more than just to be protected.”

He chuckles at watching such a delicate looking creature fume, it’s like trying to watch a kitten act tough. “Enlighten me, princess. What else could you possibly need?” 

“Compassion. Understanding. Adventure. To not be treated like a princess for once! I have a name you know!” 

“I-” Nyx never got to find his sentence, the tailor’s assistant came to get Luna for her dress fitting and their conversation (argument) had to wait. 

 

The night of Ravus’ big coming of age event is finally here. It was the most talked about thing in insomnia since Noctis was born. Only the royals, well bred and well to do were invited to the actually party in the citadel, but the city celebrated as well in the streets and at home on the tv. The whole city had a festive feel, spirits were light, and drinks were flowing.

When Nyx knocked on his charge’s door to signal to Luna it was to the to make her way down, he barely contained the hitch in his breath. To say she looked stunning was the understatement of the century. Up until now he and the world had only seen Luna in modest pastel colored outfits. But tonight… tonight she looked…

“Wow.”

“You approve?” She asked mockingly.

Luna took one last look in the mirror and was pleased to see that she looked like an adult, almost like the picture of her mother, not some innocent teenager. She fussed one last time with her dress and let Nyx lead her to the great hall and deposited her with the equally sharp looking Caelums.

Regis, Luna and Noct all wore black with purple trim, while the birthday boy wore white and purple. It was customary that the Lucis Caelums wore black to formal events, but for the coming of age event, the guest of honor wears white to stand out. Everyone in attendance was decked out in their most formal attire and the decorations and food spared no expense. Fancy dress and tuxedos fill the hall while they wait to be let in to the main event.

The royal family stood in the receiving line and guest after guest was introduced. This was a great and rare opportunity for the elite citizens of Insomnia to meet their rulers up close and personal. The people met with a line of royal advisors and counsel members first, then the king, Noctis, Luna, and the man of the hour, Ravus last.

Luna wondered if the line of people to meet and smile politely to would ever end, poor Noct looks like he's about had enough of this. The crowd tapered off and finally (and with a grand fleurish) the representative from Niflhiem arrived. 

There was quite a buzz from the room of onlookers. Not only had it been ages since a Niflhiem citizen had set foot in the city let alone the palace, this particular man was eccentric with a capital E! He wore black layers with a feathered wing attached to one arm, fur trim, layer of belts and purple scarves. The ensemble was topped with a fresh sylablossom pinned to his lapel. Even his hair stood out, an unnatural purple color, fanning away from his familiar looking face, although Luna is certain she’s never seen the man before.

Luna wasn't sure if he was trying to be offense or simply ignorant of the unspoken etiquette of only the royal family wearing black and purple. But he didn’t seem to mind being the center of attention. Her attention turned to the second person accompanying him, a stunning woman in a red dress fitted to show off all her curves. 

“May I present to you, the representative of the kingdom of Niflhiem, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia and his escort lady Aranea Highwind.” 

The woman was quick to bow and move through the receiving line, lingering briefly with Ravus. Luna wondered who she was and how she came to be associated with the chancellor. A date? Bodyguard? She certainly looks like she could hurt someone...

The rich, eloquent voice of the Chancellor pulled Luna’s thoughts back to the man in front of them. 

“Your majesty. It has been too long. I'm honored to be here tonight for your eldest son's coming of age ceremony. I'm sure you expect great things from him.” 

The dignitary bowed with a flourish. 

“Chancellor. I haven't seen you since the Accordo treaty. You haven't changed a bit.” 

“You are too kind your majesty. Oh this strapping young lad here must be prince Noctis? How do you do?” He flapped his wing arm and bowed to Noctis. 

“Uh… fine.” 

“What an eloquent boy. And this ravishing beauty must be-” he stopped midway up from his dramatic bow now in front of Luna and his facade slipped for a second. “A..Aera…?”

“It's Lunafreya. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Chancellor.” 

“Yes, quite. Do forgive me princess, I was simply stunned by your beauty and reminded of an... old friend.” The Chancellor seems uncomfortable for a moment and his hand drifts toward Luna like a child longing to touch a forbidden treasure.

Nyx cleared his throat from his post just behind the family. 

“Ah yes I suppose I've overstepped my boundaries, I do hope you’ll forgive a shameless old man.”

“Dear sir, there's nothing that can not be forgiven. Please enjoy yourself at the party.”

“So gracious, what an exquisite gift to the world you are...” 

Awkward...

Ravus is quick to thrust his hand to the strange man, who accepted his hand shake. If you could call it that. Ravus was clearly trying to wring his hand with all his strength, but the foreigner just smiles and matches him back in turn, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“Ah, the birthday boy! Congratulations on finally coming of age. I do hope we will continue on with friendly terms with each other.”

“Well, my father taught me to treat other people the way I want to be treated.” 

“Did he now… wonderful, I assume it’s a Lucian trait passed down the generations... So where are you going on your grand journey?” 

“My mother was from Tenebrae, I think I'd like to see what's left of the country after Niflheim ‘passed through’.” 

Ardyn sniffs the flower pinned to him, nonplessed by Ravus’s diplomtic gibe, “Yes it s quite beautiful this time of year, but the sylablossoms are almost done blooming. I'd hurry if you want to see them. Time for a drink! Many happy returns of the day and all that! Ta-ta.” and with that he waltzed off to grab a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter where his companion was already partaking.

The royal family exchanged curious glances with each other while they were ushered off to their dinner table. Luna made several observations throughout the night.  
1\. Her dress was for standing around and looking pretty in, not for sitting, eating or breathing.  
2\. The strange chancellor was quite charismatic, and tho some felt he was off putting, most of the guests found him an agreeable curiosity. Luns thought he avoided her completely since their first introductions, but she couldn't help a weird pull towards him as if his mere presence in the room made her magic hum under her skin.  
3\. Her brothers can’t dance. Like, not at all. Ravus was too stiff and too demanding of the lead. Noctis just shuffled back and forth like he had no clue what to do (probably because he didn’t).  
And 4. She was lightweight when it came to alcohol. Even tho Lucian law had no age restrictions to drink wine or ale, Luna had never cared for the taste of most fermented drinks, but tonight she had one glass of champagne with dinner, another during the toast to her brother and one more for good measure which was more than enough to do her in. 

Face flush near the end of the evening, she wandered out onto the terrace for some fresh air so as to not to look like a stumbling drunk in front of the guests. All those etiquette and posture classes must be paying off, because she made it without falling on her face. 

Quite a feat in these heels! 

Luna leaned over the wall and stared out over the night sky of Insomnia, the alcohol making her feel emotional. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

She startled, forgetting that she wasn’t alone. 

“Oh it’s you, hero. Of course you're here.” she slurred out accusingly. 

“You feeling ok, princess? Want me to escort you back to your room?” 

Sigh.

“I’m not ready… I… I’m all dressed up and... do you know I only got to dance with my brothers? No one asked me to dance. It’s probably all your fault! Standing in the corner scowling at anyone who came close… All I wanted... I thought maybe... tonight I could feel like a real girl. Is that too much to ask?” 

She’s now standing toe to toe with Nyx shouting up at him. He takes a step back, she's afraid he's putting his walls back up, when he bows deeply, and takes her hand gently in his. 

“Lady Lunafreya, would you please do me the honor of this dance?” 

She flushes a bit at the gesture, “Nyx don’t be silly. We can’t even hear the music from out here.” 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Of course.” 

“Then dance with me. Just follow my lead.” 

And he sweeps her up and spins her around, humming a tune she doesn't know. Maybe it’s the champagne but he’s much too close and much too handsome and smells way too good to be true. Her head is spinning, heart racing and feet aching. 

She’s not sure if they’ve been dancing for 2 minutes or 2 hours but it feels so good and it’s the first time her heart has told her she wants something. She can't put all her thoughts together to bring to words exactly what It is, but It feels a little dangerous. 

She gives in to her feelings, probably with the help of the alcohol, and leans her cheek against his chest. He stills their dancing, pulling away to looks into her eyes. They’re both breathing hard and she has trouble reading his face. It’s not the usual stoic mask, nor is it his playfully arrogant side, it's something … raw. 

“Nyx... Take me to bed now.” 

Nyx has the decency to look shocked and flush a bit but Luna’s face turns a wild magenta.

“That’s not what I meant!!! I mean, oh Astrals... “ She clears her throat and takes a deep breath, willing her heart to stay in her chest and her soul to please return to her body.

“Sir Ulric, would you please escort me to my quarters. I’m feeling rather exhausted and I’d like to turn in for the night.” 

Nyx’s eyes are looking anywhere but at Luna and his business as usual face slides back into place. “Yes, as you wish, princess.” 

 

For as exhausted as she was an hour ago, sleep now refuses to come for Luna. After she said her goodnights from the party, Nyx escorted her back to her quarters. No words were exchanged except for a “sleep well, princess” from the body guard who stood near his usual post outside her door. 

What is this feeling? Why is my heart still pounding? What is he thinking? What am I thinking!? I'm sure that was nothing, meant nothing. This is fine, I'm fine. It's just a little crush… not like I'm going to marry him or anything… oh astrals, get it together Luna! You're the oracle and a princess, you don't have time for frivolous things like this. 

She tossed and turned and ended up reading Eos: a history until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe's back, well not really. Luna and Ravus have a deep conversation and then he makes a bad choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Luna/Nyx action in this chapter, it's mostly just filler and setting up future plot line stuff. It's almost too small to be it's own chapter but didn't seem to fit when mushed into the next one. Forgive me!

The next day she had to psych herself up to open her door and try and look at Nyx with a straight face. She took a deep breath, fussed with her hair one more time and opened the door. 

“Oh! Libertus? What are you doing here?” 

“Good morning Luna! I mean, princess. I'm back on your rotation, isn’t that great?”

“Ah, yes, it’s so nice to see you again. Where’s N- Sir Ulric?” 

“Nyx? Oh he wanted to be on the detail seeing the Niffs off. Said I could resume my “moon watching” duty. That’s our code name for you… not sure if you’re supposed to know about it tho… oops, oh well. Hey guess what!? Crowe is being cleared back for duty at the end of the week!” 

“Crowe! Oh I’m so glad to hear that. I’ve missed her, you both, so much. “ 

“Yeah hopefully now that the Niffs are gone maybe Nyx can pull that stick out of his - oops sorry princess, I mean things can go back to normal.” 

Things did go back to normal. With the Niflheim envoy back to the Empire's territory and the crease for still holding up, life for Luna became mundane again. Crowe returned as Luna’s main body guard and only on public outings or when necessary. 

Luna only glimpses of Nyx once in a while when passing in the halls and she schooled her heart to remain steady and focused more of her attention on her studies and healing. She made herself the picture of grace and hard work in her oracle training. 

Ravus didn’t go on his coming of age journey right after his birthday as per the norm. He kept insisting he was too busy with the glaives and the new position their father had given him for his birthday, commander of the glaives. Luna noticed that he was not too busy for sneaking in some dates with the woman who came from Niflheim. She loved to tease him about it too. 

“Luna, we’re not sneaking around. I just don’t have time for a formal romance.” 

“Does she know that? Are you good at communicating with her? Because you know sometimes you are rather difficult to work with brother.” 

“Sister. No offence but I hardly need relationship advice from some one as inexperienced as yourself.”

“I beg your pardon!?” 

“Ha. You still look like a little kid when you make that face. It’s hard to believe she’s only a year older than you.” 

“She’s only 19!? I thought she was older than you. By the Astrals what do they feed the girls over there!” 

“Lunafreya, mind your tongue! Aranea is just a worldly girl with a lot of life experience.”

“Must be nice, to travel, see Eos. Speaking of which, Ravus, why are you still here. You have this opportunity to go experience the world. Why delay?” 

“Noctis. I delay for Noct.”

“Hmm?” 

“Luna, what do you know of the ring of Lucii?” 

“What? What does the ring have to do with this?” 

“Everything… tell me what you know.”

“Not much has been recorded of the ring other than that it has been passed down the line of kings of Lucis. It holds the power to convene with the astral and access the power of the crystal. My Oracle's in time book says ‘The Stone, chrysalis to the soul of our star, cradle to the King Destined to serve as vessel of its light. Gods and men alike awaited the coming of the Chosen as they fought to fend off darkness' blight. For he and he alone would possess the power to purge our star of its scourge. Once the sacred Ring is replete with power, the True King will complete his ascension. Only then can he banish the blight upon our star. By the power of the light alone is the Chosen King made manifest. With the Glaive of Kings, the Stone of Legend, and the Ring of Light in hand, the Chosen's power will surpass that of even the gods themselves. By that selfsame power, with the True King as its vessel, the darkness shall be purged from our star, and dawn shall return to our world once more’.”

“Luna I don’t want a history lesson out of a book, I want to know what you know.” 

“Ravus…”

“Sister, please.” 

“The Astrals have decreed that the Chosen King will dispel darkness.” 

“And?” 

“To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. Only the True King anointed by the Crystal can purge our star from its scourge.”

“...anything else?”

“It is said to hold great power, but at a price.”

 

“So what’s the problem with that?” 

“The Chosen king will be the end of the line of Lucian kings.” 

“What’s that mean? Luna do you think Noct is the Chosen king?” 

“Y-yes. I do. The ancient gods have foretold it.” 

“So the end of the line… does that mean Noct will perish once he gains the power of the ring and crystal?” 

“I don’t know… the Astrals talk in circles. Their meaning is not always clear. That is why I must mediate harder, and walk the path that will get me answers. I must follow this calling so I can find a way… a way to save Noct.”

Her conversation with Ravus leaves a bad taste in her mouth and she didn't find sleep easily. 

Later that night Luna is jolted from sleep by the other worldly voice of an astral:

“He that is not the chosen one has asked for our blessing. He is denied the power, it is not his path to bring light to this world. There is only one." 

“Ravus!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gives Ravus a piece of her mind! Ravus can play that game, too. Niff's are stirring up trouble again. Nyx comes back into Luna's life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happens with Ravus. Most of it is told in part 2, Ravus' story, in greater detail. We just catch a glimpse of what happens through Luna's side of the story. Luna finally has a reason to interact with Nyx again!   
> For any of you wondering how long this story is, I currently have about 13 chapters written (unedited- so I'll post as I clean them up) and I'd say it's about halfway done? Maybe. I can get wordy, especially when it comes to dialog. I do have the basic concept of how this story is going to go but there are a lot of interlocking parts (it is a 3 part series with side stories) and these characters have a mind of their own. For instance in part 3 Noct's story, I had him setting sail on one ship and he totally jumped ship and ended up with someone else! What can you do?

Luna sprung from her bed and dashed to Ravus’ empty room. She could hear the screaming now. 

Ravus is in agony!

It’s coming from father’s room! What she saw stopped her heart. Purple flames engulfed her brother’s arm, magic pulsed orange through his veins, skin silver and ashy. Her father knelt helplessly by his side cradling his face, calling his name. She immediately called out her healing magic and started to cast it over her brother, tears streaming down her face. 

Astrals please give me strength! This is my fault so please don’t take my brother away! 

***

It was Aranea who had given Noctis the idea with her magitek spear. He thought if they could create a weapon that combined metal, technology and magic, surely they could create some kind of prosthetic that was fit for a warrior prince? 

The whole process was above Luna’s head, but Noct’s advisor Ignis seemed to be convinced that they could find someone ‘right for the job’. 

Luna spent as many hours as she could in Ravus’ room waiting for him to wake up. In her downtime and between nurses and doctors, she decided to brush his hair and pull it out of his face and away from his wound by tying it up in a bun. She let herself indulge a little and added a braid through it the way Nyx wore his. Gentiana and Aranea had convinced her to do a small public healing session, so she was out of his room when he woke up, but she rushed right back to her brother’s side as soon as she heard the news. 

“You… you’re awake! You idiotic, goblin's ass!” 

“Luna!”

“Don’t you Luna me! You dull behemoth!” 

“Are you done yet?” 

“No. not by a long shot.”

“How does it feel? And did the glaives teach you to speak like that? ” 

“How does what feel?” 

“To have our roles reversed. Usually it is I standing over you, wondering if you’ll ever wake up.” 

“...”

“Sister, thank you… I… must apologize.” 

“Save your strength, brother. But can you promise me something?”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

“When you are healed, go on your journey. Go see Eos and come back and tell me all about it.” 

“You have my word. But promise me something in return.” 

“Yes?” 

“Stop talking like a Galahdian.” 

 

True to his word once Ravus got his prosthetic arm he and Aranea left for Tenebrae. Luna was truly happy for him and wished him well, but she selfishly was happy for herself to have some more freedom out from under her older brother’s ever watchful eye. But happiness and peacefulness was not meant to be for Lucius. Not long after Ravus returned from his four week journey, conflict arose with Niflheim again. 

Ravus and the glaives left for months at a time to push back the advancing Niflheim troops. They had enlarged their numbers with magitek soldiers, many called these fighters empty robots, MT’s. Along with the current war with Niflheim, the days were getting noticeably shorter, and the daemons were rising in frequency. 

The king raised a magical barrier to re enforce the city walls. Luna begged to leave Insomnia and begin her pilgrimage to the Astrals in earnest, they were literally calling to her every waking hour, filling her mind with visions. She know she plagued a key role in all this and wanted to end this fighting as soon as possible. Her requests were denied and she was forced to see her father age and wither under the strain of all the magic he channeled. Her older brother would go out on campaigns and she wondered if he would be coming home alive. Her younger brother trained and trained and trained away the last fragments of his childhood. Her healing powers were put to the test weekly as citizens or soldiers came her way injured. 

It was on a fateful healing session that Nyx came back into her life. 

“Lady Lunafreya, we require your immediate assistance to heal some glaives back from the front lines!” 

“Take me to them! I want to see the worst of them first.” 

“Yes m’lady.” 

The assistant lead her to the medical hall where dozens of troops lie in various states of medical needs. They go past a curtained area where the soldiers are clearly more seriously injured if the amounts of bloody rags are any indication of things. 

“This one. He’s probably the worst off.” 

Luna goes to the glaive with dirty blood matted hair stuck to his face, his shirt is gone, ripped or cut off by the medical staff and his side and right arm bandaged but blood is still soaking through at an alarming rate. She’s seen this all to frequently to get queasy at the sight blood any more but something makes her stomach flop. 

A familiar braid she often stared at. 

No! 

She rings a rag from a bedside bowl of water and wipes his hair from his face. 

“Nyx? Nyx!”

She abandons the rag on his head and pulls up her magic as fast as she can. She’s only a minute or so into his healing when his eyes open in recognition. 

“Luna. No, do the other’s first!” 

“But you are-” 

“I refuse! Not until my comrades are safe.” 

“You stubborn garula!” 

He grips her wrist with his good hand, “Please, don’t waste your energy on me, take care of the others and yourself. I won’t die this easily.” 

The end of the day left her shaky and in a cold sweat but satisfied that she was able to help all those in urgent need of medical attention. 

No one died, not even Nyx, despite his best efforts. With this last scrimmage so close to the Insomnian border, citizens were becoming increasingly edgy and desparate, including their princess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna convinces Nyx to start training her in self defense. Crowe knows his weak spots and with her advice Luna wins a light sparring match.   
> or Nyx tries to keep it together while Luna is her sweet naive self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I suck at action scenes so please use your imagination when they spar. Umm yeah, so Luna doesn't want to be a delicate flower anymore, but she doesn't realize what she accidentally does to Nyx during the final sparring session in this chapter.

Luna took it upon herself to distract Nyx (who was not a very good patient or good at resting) by asking him to teach her some basic self defense and weapons training. He refused so she politely commanded him via royal order to train her. 

He reluctantly agree, as long as they kept it discrete citing that “your brother would find at least 10 different reasons to kill me” for training his sister in martial arts. 

Their first training session was mostly just a basic workout session. What was basic for him, injured as he was (he would have been healed by now if he would just let her help!) was intense for a princess who had never so much as done a sit up. 

He started her with a list of stances and basic exercises, told her to do it whenever she had alone time. She didn’t have any workout clothes, and they were doing this in secret so she trained in one of nyx’s oversized t-shirts and cargo pants cinched tight with a belt.

While she was building her strength up, he covered types weapons, there uses, benefits, shortcomings, that sort of thing. 

The thing that Luna found she liked best was hand to hand self defense techniques. The glaive had no shortage of martial forms to show her, and she found she enjoyed the burn of her muscles working hard. There was something refreshing about hard physical labor and seeing the results of her training. 

Sometimes Crowe would pop in for a session and eventually she gave Luna a spare set of clothes consisting of a tank top and tight shorts. 

“Isn't’ this a little revealing for training in?” 

“Nah, keeps you cooler and gives you more freedom of movement without being restricted by those baggy clothes.” 

“Oh, I can see that.”

“Besides, if you want to ‘beat’ Nyx before he has full use of that arm you’re gonna need all the help you can get.” 

“What!? I cannot beat Nyx.” 

“Hmm… I wonder. Try getting in really close, if you can sweep him or get him to the ground, get on top and choke him out with your legs, they’re stronger than your arms.” 

“That makes sense, I guess… I guess I can try.” 

“And one more thing I’ve been thinking of. The glaives get extra magic and abilities from the king’s blessing through the crystal, right?”

“Yes… but I can’t ask my father for access to his magic or armiger, he’d find me out for sure. I do have a bit of my own magic and I believe the source is the crystal as well. ” 

“No… but, isn’t there another family member you can ask? One who has been training to develop his own control over magic and an armiger.” 

“Noctis. Do you really think I should?” 

“Luna, why not have every advantage you can.” 

“Maybe someday, but I don't want to burden Noctis of I can help it. I'll keep working hard using my own strength for now. “

 

The next time she trained with Nyx she came out of the locker room in Crowe’s clothes. He was doing one handed push ups with the good arm, but when he caught sight of her he collapsed. 

“Nyx! Are you ok? Are you over exerting yourself?”

“Nope. I’m good. What are you wearing?” 

“Oh? Crowe gave them to me. I must admit it is much easier to move around in. I don’t know how you can do that with one arm, I can barely do one with both arms.” 

“Practice I guess. What do you wanna work on today? You have a healing scheduled this weekend so I don’t want to push it.” 

“How about a little warm up and then a light sparring match?” 

“Do you think you’ll be ok, how about we just run through some forms?”

“Sir Ulric are you backing down from a challenge?” She arched her eyebrow up at him.

“Wha? That’s not what I… I think you’ve been spending too much time around us glaives. All right your on. You game for a little wager?” 

“Of course.” 

“If I get you to tap out first, you’ll take a week off of and rest up.” 

“And if I emerge victorious you shall teach me… spear form!” 

 

Nyx is quick and powerful even without the use of one of his arms and magic, Luna is almost brought down several times before she formulate an idea. She may not have the strength, but all the years of healing has given her high endurance, she’s also flexible and acrobatic. 

Luna does a leap attack at Nyx knowing he will be able to take her to the ground, but she uses the momentum from the jump to roll with his takedown and come out on top. They struggle for the upper hand, but Nyx can’t do too much against her without getting too aggressive and risk leaving a mark. 

She’s straddling his torso but he’s got her hands pinned behind her. 

“Submit. What are you going to do without your hands?” 

“Oh, I don’t need. My. hands.” She breathes out, fatiguing quickly. 

It’s now or never! 

In one swift move she slide forward, planning to wrapped her legs around his neck in a choke hold but it doesn’t go as smoothly as she’d hoped. 

It’s a messy transition, she ends up sitting on his neck, her legs spread out to either side of his head, arms stretched behind her still in his grip 

A second goes by and she hears Nyx make a choking sound but he releases her and rolls to safety. He’s panting and sitting up slowly.

“I give. You win. Please. never. do. that. again. I’m done for the day. You’ll be the death of me woman. Next time we’ll work on the spear.” 

He’s on his feet on marching off to the showers. Luna’s still sitting on the floor wondering if she is heavy enough to really hurt his neck or if it was a matter of his pride. Maybe she really cut off his airway?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has an epiphany. She lets her feelings in but doesn't know what to do with them so she seeks some advise from Crowe. Lots of girl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is a bit more mature (i.e. naughty dream) content in this chapter. I have marked off by ***** at the beginning and end if you want to skip it. It's really not that bad, I watered it down quite a bit from it's original concept. I still haven't decided how detailed I'll get with Luna and Nyx' relationship, so please let me know if you would prefer to keep this pg-13 or not.  
> Enjoy!

In the heat of the moment, she didn’t think much about her sparring match with Nyx other than winning. But at bedtime, sleep refuses to come to her and Luna keeps playing the scene over in her head, wondering how she actually got a warrior like Nyx to submit. It's not like he couldn't overpower her...

...

A light bulb goes of in the primitive recesses of her brain and she bolts upright in her over sized bed!  
Holy Astrals! I practically sat on his face! 

She smooshes her cheeks between her hands, feeling to heat rise in her face. And all at once the teenage crush she thought duty and time had dulled came flooding back to her. 

And this time she let the feeling in. 

Why not? I’m a grown woman. Nothing will come of it anyways… and all the repressed feelings and emotions she had pushed to the side for so many years descended upon her dreams with a vengeance.

 

*****

They’re in the training grounds and this time Nyx comes out on top. He straddled her to the floor, trapping her arms over head. His hair loose and sweat dampened hanging in his face as he leans in, hovering over her lips. He just grazed them with the softest of touches but does not kiss her,but oh how she wants it. When she tipped her head forward to get closer to his lips, he changed course, brushing her face with his stubble, placing little kisses across her jaw, then down her neck. 

Slowly, painfully slow he traced her collar bone, then up her right arm to her wrist. It sends bolts of electricity coursing through her entire being. Her whole life she’s felt many things, but nothing as strong or delightful as Nyx’s touch. She wiggles under him and he releases her hands, using both of his to slide down her arms, ribs, abdomen, stopping at her hips to trace circles on the exposed skin. 

She can’t believe the sound that comes out of her, it’s something between a moan and whimper and entirely unbecoming of a princess. She wants more, she’d give up her crown, everything if he would just keep touching her like this. He must get the message because now he’s sliding up her shirt and bra to expose her chest and his face is priceless. A blend of want and worship dance in his eyes and he takes a moment to just appreciate her beauty before kissing up her sternum. He goes back peppering soft kisses over her chest. 

Luna’s at her limit, she feels like she’s going to come apart at the seams if she doesn’t get more! More what, she doesn’t know but she just need more of him touching her, kissing her. She whispers his name like a prayer and he faces her. He reaches out and cups her face. She moans again, face pushing up to get a taste of his lips. He leans in lips getting closer and closer together, coming in for that kiss she so longs for. 

Luna... Lunafreya... He chants reverently, his mouth hovering right over hers. 

 

*****

 

“Lunafreya!” 

She blinks her eyes open, dazed and confused. She’s in her bed, chambermaid by her side. 

“Lady Lunafreya? It’s time to wake up. I think you where having a nightmare.” 

Luna is beyond mortified! If only her faithful maid knew what was going on in her dirty dreams! 

“I’ll start your bath, miss. You’ve got a full day today!” 

 

Luna is on the edge of uncomfortable most the day, like an itch she can’t scratch and she doesn’t know how to get rid of it. She pours all her energy into her healing session today and she’s grateful to have Crowe by her side instead of Nyx.

She’s not sure she can face him after last night’s dream. 

Like. 

Ever. 

Again. 

 

She’s set a record number of healings and blessings today so she’s exhausted when Crowe escorts her back to her quarters It’s nice to have the companionship even though there have been no further incidents since Ravus dispersed the rowdy crowd that injured Crowe. Astrals only know what other measure he overprotective brother took to help with crowd control.

Maybe it’s her weakened state that loosens her lips, but she opens up to her bodyguard just as they reach her quarters.

“Hey Crowe?”

“Hmm?” 

“Have you... “

“Yes?” 

“Have you ever had a crush on someone?” 

“Why Luna, has one of the nobles you’re always having meetings with caught your eye?” 

“No! No, nothing like that! Oh astrals… this is embarrassing. I just want to know what it’s like to date someone, or be a normal person. I don’t know what I’m saying I guess I’m just tired.” 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind talking about it with you. What do you want to know?”

Luna bites her lip, gathering up the courage to ask “So um… what do you do with those feelings? Because I feel like I may combust if something doesn’t happen.” 

Crowe pets Luna fondly on the head. 

“There there princess, I got your back. So let me see. Have you made your intentions clear?” 

“No! I haven't told a soul! In fact I've only just realized myself that this feeling isn’t going away so I some direction of what to do now.” 

“Hmm… long time crush huh. I’d start with some flirting, see where it goes. If that doesn’t work, you can ask directly about their feelings for you. Good or bad at least you’ll have closure and that helps with moving forward.” 

“Is it okay to move forward? What if he doesn’t like me back? What if he does!? Oh this is so confusing.”

“Hey, I know, being a girl is hard, but you know what? It kicks ass too. Sooo. who is it it? Is it that Amicitia kid? Bet he could keep you warm at night.” The Glaive wiggles her eyebrows playfully and Luna swats her.

“Gladio? No he’s like a brother to me! Gods Crowe!”

“Hmm… you must meet with a dozen or so duke or count so-in-sos…. You wouldn’t go for money… so maybe...” Crowe thoughtfully puts her hand to her chin.

“Please stop guessing I’m not going to say anything.” 

“Oh. My. Gods. It’s Nyx isn’t it!!!” 

“SHHHHH!!!! Shhh!! Shh! Keep your voice down!” Luna is flapping like a baby chocobo despite them being alone in her room.

“Oh Luna. Oh, this is… I’m not sure what to think about this.” 

“See!!! I told you it was very complicated. I’m not going to do anything, it will just go away if I ignore it right?” 

“Luna, you’ve never ignored anything in your life. If anything you care too deeply for others and neglect your own needs. I’d say go for it! Remember I’ve got your back!”

“But it’s a bit more complicated for me… let’s say for the sake of argument that I’m not mortified to face my feelings and say something to him. What will the court say? What will my father think? Ramuh’s fury, what will Ravus say?”

Crowe put her arm gently around her charge’s shoulders. 

“Luna. This is the most important bit of advice I can give you, so listen closely. Screw everyone else’s opinion! I’m not saying if this relationship is going to work or not, but it’s your life to lead. Oracle, princess, sister- none of that matters. Your heart is your own. No one can control it, not even you. So just try your best to do right by you, ok?”

“Crowe… thank you. I’ll try my best.” Luna’s eyes well with adoration for her closest friend.

“Great! Glad to hear it. Let operation ‘flirt with Nyx’ begin!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: the starscourge is spreading. Good news: Niflheim wants to join forces with Lucis to eradicate the deamons and stop the ever lengthening darkness falling upon Eos.  
> But more importantly our princess Lunafreya is in Altissia with Nyx as part of the the peace treaty signing. All goes well and it's a very romantic city... just saying... there's fireworks.
> 
> Bonus content! There's a cameo by the Niflheim prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm veering waaaaay off canon with this chapter and from here on out!  
> Also the set up in Altissia is just a means to get Luna and Nyx together for some 'alone time'. This chapter was so much fun to write! Besides Luna and Nyx finally getting something they deserve (shoot we all deserve this), there's a new character! Did you catch it? Who could this Niflheim prince be??? Hint he will eventually be playing a much larger role in this series, especially in part 3: Noctis' story.

Luna’s not sure of what to make of ‘operation flirt with Nyx’. 

First off she isn’t sure she even knows how to flirt with someone. Second, she doesn’t see him that often since their last sparring match, as he’s been ‘too busy’ to train her. However he is still a man of his word and delegates Ignis to teach her spear fighting. It turns out, Noct’s advisor is more than proficient with the weapon and is a fabulous and patient teacher. She’s sure her little brother tempered the quality into the poor teen who is 2 years her junior but carries himself with the dignity of a mature, but humble noble.

When she does run into Nyx she can’t be sure if he’s flirting back with her or if he’s always treated her this way and her imagination it reading too much into every move he makes. And Astrals she notices every move he makes. Like the way he swaggers with confidence when he walks, like the way his butt looks in his uniform. Oh keep it together Luna, you’re a princess not a hormone driven teen. 

There is little time to fan the flames of romance during their brief glimpses in the halls of the Citadel. Nyx is often out on important missions and sometimes it’s days between when her eyes can drink him in.

Things are getting intense outside Insomnia again with the daemons and darkness spreading. Reports of starscourge emerging from the west have people on edge, but there’s also talks of a peace treaty with Niflheim to join forces against the common enemy of the monsters spawned from the scourge. 

Six months before her coming of age ceremony, her, the King, Ravus and a small army of crowns guards and glaives travel to the capital city of Accordo, Altissia. They are to meet with the Niflheim representatives including the Empire's recluse Prince Aldercap, Chancellor Izunia, Aranea Highwind and the heavily armored General Glauca. Present as well is the Accordo leader, madame secretary Claustra. 

It’s a big deal because, besides it being an important peace treaty, it’s the first time the Niflheim prince has done any public or official engagement. Luna thinks he’s adorable and he reminds her somewhat of Noct, only blond and even more nervous and uncomfortable around people, if that’s even possible. When it’s all done and everything is signed Luna catches the young prince grinning to himself and it melts her heart. She truly hopes with this new generation of Niflheim rule there can be a lasting peace between the two great nations. 

The Niflheim representatives leave immediately after the ink is dried and commemorative photos are taken, but the Lucians have much longer distance to travel back to home and Luna is scheduled to give a pubic blessing to garner the support the Alticians, so they have plans to stay a few days. The hotel is gorgeous but to Luna, the novelty of being outside Insomnia’s walls is too strong a calling and her royal suite feels more like a gilded cage. 

Luna knows she’ll never be allowed to just explore the streets alone so she comes up with a crazy uncharacteristic plan. She turns in early, saying she’s drained from the long day, which isn’t untrue. But the excitement of her escape mission overrides her fatigue and she’s soon tying together her expensive bedding. She’s only on the third floor, so she can hang the sheets out the window and drop the rest of the way into the well manicured bushes below her window. She’s literally at the end of her rope, trying to pick the best landing spot when she’s grabbed then warped away to the rooftop across the street in a ripple of blue magic. 

“Should I even asked what you are trying to do?” 

“Nyx!” She breathless and embarrassed from their proximity and the stupidity of her plan. 

Of course they’d have glaives on the roofs… and it's her luck that it's Insomnia's number one hero...

“And where are your shoes? Were you planning to wandering the city barefoot?”

“I- I was going to buy a new pair, I couldn’t climb in any of the shoes I brought.”

“With what money? No offence your highness but I don’t see where you could be hiding a purse.”

She blushes acutely aware of her ‘disguise', she’s only in her training tank top and shorts. And yes she thought to stash some gil in her bra thank you very much Mr. smarty Bahamut. 

Ok Luna you can do this, prime flirting situation! 

“You’d be surprised where a girl can hide things.“ She coos out while digging her money out of her bra right in front of him. 

He breathes deeply and steps back, putting some distance between them. “That’s not very princessly.” 

She looks a little sad and a little ashamed. 

“Tonight, I don’t want to be a princess or an oracle. I just want to be normal, for one night. Now are you turning me in or letting me go?” She crosses her arms to push away the feeling of being exposed.

“Neither. I’m coming with you.” 

 

She’s not sure if she can call it a date, but it’s the closest she’s ever had to one. He leaves his glaive jacket on the roof and with them both in civilian clothes they look like a normal couple. He buys her flip flops and kneels to slip them on her feet. She places a hand on his shoulder to steady herself while he does and is it her imagination or does her hold her foot longer than he needs too? 

“So pri- Luna. What would you like to do?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve never been allowed to do anything. Would you show me around?” She’s leaning in closer and trying hard to breath. She’s pretty sure she’s been holding her breath since he held her foot. Yes breathing is a good thing.

“I’ve never been here, but I have a map, so I’ll do my best to show you a good time.” And thank Shiva he’s blessed her with that cocky little smile he does.

 

It’s a night she’ll never forget. He finds a carnival area and wins her a plush moogle, they buy fruity drinks, sweets and other fun snacks she’s never had before. She buying Noctis some souvenirs when she notices the boat. There is man shouting about romantic gondola rides through the city and there’s no telling her no. 

“No.” 

“Come on Nyx! We’ll get to see the whole city!”

“I don’t think this is a good-” 

“Get in the boat or I’m going without you!” 

Ironically enough Luna buys the “royal package” which includes a 30 minute narrated tour, a stop at a intimate restaurant for champagne service and dessert, and finally a fireworks show on the water. Their gondolier even said he could drop them off near the hotel. 

Luna has to admit she’s feeling pretty good, and pretty brave- thanks to the champagne. During the fireworks she snuggled up to Nyx in their little boat He must have been uncomfortable with it because he sat stiff as a board the whole time, but she didn't care, she was going to let herself fully indulge tonight. When she was getting off the gondola, Luna wasn’t ready for the rocking and lost her balance. Of course she and fell into Nyx’s arms. They locked eyes and she leaned forward. For a moment she thought he was actually going to lean in to meet her, but he cleared his throat and pulled her back to her feet tugging her towards the hotel. 

“How do you suppose we get you back to bed? Can’t walk in through the front door… I supposed we could use the roof again.” 

Before she can give her opinion he’s drawn his short blade and they’re warping to the roof. 

“Well princess, I hope you had an agreeable evening. Time to get you back to bed before-” 

“Nyx. Can I kiss you?” 

She’s standing way too close but she’s got just enough of liquid courage left in her and this night has been perfect so far. If she must go back to reality tomorrow what’s one more selfish indulgence. 

“Don’t do this. You don’t want this, me. Come on, one more warp and you’re home free.” 

“Nyx Ulrich. Don’t tell me what I want. I’ve wanted this a long time.” 

She cups her hand gently to his cheek and bless his heart (speaking of hearts Luna’s is desperately trying to leap out of her chest) he closes his eyes and ever so slightly leans into her palm. Luna is pulled to him like a magnet and rocks to her tiptoes. She finally, finally does something selfish and makes her move, softly kissing him. 

She doesn’t know if she’s doing it right because he just stands there letting her put her lips on his, but it feels like heaven; the contrasting soft fullness of his lips with the rough stubble on his chin. She thinks this is one of the happiest moments of her life! But she should apologize for forcing the issue (she’s going to feel so guilty in the morning). Luna just starts to pull away when Nyx grabs the sides of her head with both hands and chases her lips. He sighs into her mouth and kisses her like his life depends on it. Luna can’t help the tiny moan that slips out and she’s pretty sure her brain has short circuited. All thoughts but kissing, connecting, touching this man have been driven out of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss. They talk about feelings. Things get complicated. Crowe cheers these two stupid love birds on. Back in Insomnia, they come to terms with the nature of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that there will be a little (ok a lot) of drama and maybe a little angst before these two find their happily ever after. But I promise I will give them the happiness they deserved. Love conquers all!  
> Enjoy!

She’s not even sure she’s breathing anymore and it doesn’t matter, all that matters is Nyx, his lips, his hands wrapping around her, his body pressed close to hers. 

“Hey hero you ready for a break?” his earpiece crackles to life and they jump apart like startled anaks. 

“Nyx? Hey Nyx you read me?” 

His gears are turning slowly, the sudden loss of contact acutely felt from both of them. He’s panting slightly when he replies back, “Yeah I read you.” 

“And?” 

“Nah I’m good. I don’t need a break.” 

“You sure? It’s gonna be long night up there on the roof.” 

“I have everything I need.” He stares at Luna. “But uh, go ahead and take 15. Check back in when you’re back on the clock.” 

“Sure thing. Lib over an out.” 

 

Luna stared back into his eyes, she wanted to know what he was thinking, wanted to know where they go from here.

”Uhhh….” Apparently Nyx is thinking the same things as her.

“Nyx I’m sorry if I put you in an awkward position… I just… wanted it so bad.”

“...” 

“But that gives me no right to just take something. What have I done? Oh astrals I’m a mess.” 

She turns away from him, feeling the tears welling up. He reaches out and takes her hand, spinning her back towards him.

“Honestly, I should be the one apologizing.” 

“For what?” 

“For not being strong enough. For giving in to temptation. For not being professional. If you want to see me court marshalled when we return I will accept my fate.” 

“What are you talking about? I did this! This is all my fault!” 

“Ha, your fault? I can assure you, princess, you didn’t do anything that I didn’t want. It was my fault for giving into weakness.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to say.” She steps closer to him, why doesn’t he understand!

“Wait what?” 

“Nyx. I like you. I really like you. I have for a while. This feeling I have… it’s the only selfish thing I’ve ever allowed myself to indulge. You don’t have to pity me or take the blame or even return my feelings… just, don’t take them away from me.” 

“Holy Shiva you know how to tear my heart out, you know that right? Fine, I won’t deny your feelings, I will control mine better.” He takes another step away from her.

“Where do we go from here?” 

“We go nowhere. You go back to your room. Wake up, forget this whole thing and go back to being a princess. I go back to guard duty. And when we get back I’ll take a cold shower and drink until can’t remember my name.” He mumbles the last part but she catches it and smiles.

“Sounds healthy… or you could let this happen.” 

“Let what happen? You. Are. The. Princess! And I, I am no one. Nothing can happen between us.” 

“Says who?” 

“Says who?” He throws his arms up in frustration. “Says everyone! Why are we even having this conversation? Come on let’s get you tucked in for the night.” 

He puts his hand on the small of her back and tried leading her to the edge. She digs her heels in. 

“How about a deal?” 

“What is with you and deals?” 

“Come on hear me out. Besides negotiating is in my blood.”

He sighs and gestures for her to continue. *que Morgan Freeman voice* It was then Nyx knew how very screwed he was when it came to this woman getting her way.

“I think... there is some between us, a connection, chemistry, call it what you want. If you give it some thought, sleep on it, and if you feel anything towards me when we return to Insomnia, we can continue this conversation of ‘where do we go from here?’. But if you feel nothing, and if it was nothing more than a passing fancy, weakness, hormones, whatever you want to call it, then I shall respectfully never bother you again.” 

“Why are you so good at this?” 

“I’ve been training my whole life.” She smiled smugly.

“Ok deal. We’ll cool it until we get back and see what happens.” He stuck out his hand to seal the deal but she threw her arms around his neck. He squeezed her tight and warped to her hotel window.

 

Luna woke up feeling so alive and energetic! She facilitated in a peace treaty with the Niflheim Emperor, She made peace with her feelings for Nyx, admitting that she had it bad for him, not just some passing crush. The kisses they shared the previous evening had release a pressure build up she didn’t know was being contained in her heart. With a full day ahead of her, she dressed in her oracle robes and set off with renewed look on life. She prayed for a blessing at the Hydraean alter, gave speeches, and held an impromptu healing session at the local hospital. 

Crowe leaned over the fatigued but beaming princess at the end of their long day. “Proud of you today. Don’t know where you get all your energy from, you sure had a full day.” 

“Yes, well perhaps it was Leviathan's blessing that kept me going.” 

“Or perhaps it was having a relaxing evening.” 

Luna flushes, “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Mmhmm. Rumor has it that Nyx left his post to go on a date with a local, but you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?.” 

“Oh! He’s not going to get in trouble is he?” 

“Did you really go out with Nyx last night?!!! I thought it was just a silly rumor! I didn't think either of you had it in you. Now I’m really proud of you! ” 

“Crowe! This is bad. He could get in so much trouble… what are we gonna do?” 

“Tell the rumor mill the truth.”

“But we can’t-”

Crowe held her hand up to interrupt, “We’ll tell them that Nyx never took his eyes off you, what can we say he’s a dedicated man. I mean honestly Luna anyone with a head on their shoulders is gonna know this story is crazy. Let it blow over.” 

Luna barely caught glimpses of Nyx the entire trip home, he seemed to purposely be giving her a wide berth.  
Is he worried about the rumors? No they had nothing to do with me, only him… Has he thought about my proposition and decided against it? Oh astrals, this is so complicated. 

 

Back in Insomnia, Luna was starting to get a pit in her stomach about opening her feelings to the glaive. She needed to work off some nervous energy so she scheduled a spear lesson with Ignis. She came in early to warm up and run through some of the forms she could remember. She was just starting to break a sweat when a familiar voice startled her.

“Wow, you’ve gotten pretty good with that thing.” 

“Nyx!?” 

“Hey princess, hope you don’t mind me filling in for Ignis. He had something come up today.” 

“DId he now? And you somehow found time in your busy schedule to help out then?” 

“Yeah well, as it turns out, not actively being in a war frees me up a bit.” He’s stepping closer and closer with every word. 

“Did all this free time give you a chance to think about my offer?” She inching closer to him too.

“I think... this is a bad idea.” 

Her heart drops, “Oh…” 

“But… wait a minute don’t make that face, I’m not done talking. I think this is a bad idea but, I could die tomorrow fighting a daemon and I would die with the regret that I never gave it a chance… Besides, who am I to deny the will of a princess?” 

“Oh Nyx, really, you really mean that!? I know it will be challenging, but then again what relationship isn’t?” 

“I may be a glutton for punishment, but I think you are worth fighting for.” 

She drops her staff and closes the distance, wrapping him in her arms. He returns the hug fully and she lets her heart soar with happiness. They get very little training done that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Nyx give this whole relationship thing a try, but it's hard when you have to hide your love from everyone. It gets even harder when Nyx inexplicably stops showing up for duty. Can Luna figure out what's going on and save their budding romance? Crowe and Libertus are there to help figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: drunkenness and partial nudity ahead! I'd still rank it in the tame PG13 category though so, hopefully no worries.  
> I really wanted this chapter to have a little more meat to it, but no matter hope I reworked it, this was all I could squeeze out.  
> Till next time!

Often their time together is just coincidentally scheduled guard duty escorts through the gardens or to and from meetings. Stolen kisses in an empty conference rooms, holding hands in a secluded hallway. Small touches in the training room when they have it to themselves. Talking about their favorite things, silly things, serious things, Nyx is so easy to talk with now that he let her past his barriers. Luna cherishes their time together, but she tires of the constant longing, constantly wanting more, all this secrecy. 

And then suddenly Nyx stops showing up for his guard duty. First it's a missed day. Then three pass. Luna casually says something to Ravus about the glaive's missing presence and he tells her he took a two week leave of absence. None of the other glaives will talk to her about it and even her confidant Crowe tells Luna to just give him some space. 

She’s able to bribe Libertus with a piece of Ignis’ famous death by chocolate cake to take a letter to Nyx, TWO pieces if he brings a letter back. Luckily he went for the offer and doesn't seem to think anything strange of the princess writing the glaive a letter.

Dear Hero,  
We’ve missed your presence around the Citadel and are worried by your sudden leave. Please know if anything ails you, all you have to do is ask and you shall have whatever you need at your disposal. Sincerely,  
Lunafreya Fleuret Lucis Caelum  
P.S. The moon is can not shine brightly when the night won’t come.

 

The return letter does not bring news she wants to hear. 

 

Princess,  
Don’t trouble yourself over me.  
The end.  
Your unworthy servant,  
Nyx

Luna is distraught over the return letter. What does this mean? 

Her next healing is the worst one in her history. She only gets through six people when fatigue hits her and she has to stop. She doesn't sleep well, she’s overthinking all day and now she’s feeling anything but holy. She’s starting to get mad. 

Luna asks Crowe what's going on with him? Are they over? Why doesn’t he just say so? Why is he ignoring everyone? Is he sick? 

The female guard is also starting to worry about her comrade, no one has seen him since his leave started, other than Lib exchanging the letters. Libertus told her he was very quiet when left from his last shift right before the leave. Luna convinces Crowe to sneak her out of the Citadel to the glaive apartments to see Nyx.

It’s not so much that they ‘sneak’ out, they have permission to go the to downtown shopping district, they just make a tiny unauthorized detour to the poorer side of town that is still mostly refugees. They arrive at the worn government issued apartments. 

Crowe bangs on the door of his unit. No answer. Luna had lost all patience and turns the doorknob and to both their surprise, it opens to a dim room. The curtains are all drawn letting in just the thinnest slivers of sunlight pierce through the gloom. It's not hard to find Nyx in the small economy one bedroom. He’s sitting in a tattered recliner rolling a spark of fire magic around in one hand, can of beer in the other. A pile of empties are scattered around his feet, a pile of mail on the TV tray next to him, he stares off into space. 

Crowe steps forward from the gloom, tossing the curtains open. 

“Gods look at what a slob you are! Why anyone would want to be with you is beyond me.” 

“It’s over. Leave me. I have no one. ” He slurs out, still unfocused. 

Luna crouches in front of him.  
“Nyx? Nyx, look at me. What’s over? Us? If you don’t want to be with me anymore at least have the decency to tell me in person!” 

He blinks and looks at her, foggy recognition slipping through his drunken haze. 

“Luna? No. No. No. You can’t be here… Did I pass out? I missed you so much I’m hallucinating…” 

Luna sucks in a breath, he wouldn’t miss someone he was trying to break up with right?  
“Nyx, what’s going on? Where have you been?” 

He’s drifted off again into his drunken stupor, rambling incoherently. Crowe walks to the kitchen and comes back and tosses a full glass of water on him. The fire sizzles out and he jumps, dropping his nearly empty can, but at least his eyes seem to be coming into focus.

“Get your shit together hero! Care to explain what the hell is going on!” Crowe barks out at him. 

He looks up at Luna and she’s never seen him look so sad and torn before. He shakes the excess water off his arms and hands over some mail from besides him. 

They read a short note: Check yourself lover boy.  
Then another: Use your head before things get messy.  
And another: Know your place.  
The next one included a grainy surveillance shot of Nyx and Luna in the royal garden, their pinkies were linked and they looked happily at each other. End this or lose everything. 

 

“What’s this?” Luna asked with her heart in her throat.  
She knows what this is. A threat.

“The first one came a few weeks ago. They were put in my work locker every so often. The last one came the day before my ‘leave’. That evening Ravus called me into his office and told me I’m working to hard, take some time off. I told him I was fine. He told me it was an order. So, here I am feeling sorry for myself wondering what kind of trouble I’ve put you through and how I’m gonna go on living without you.” 

“Nyx…” She teaches a hand out to touch his face. 

“I’m sorry Luna, but you ruined me. I thought I knew who I was, what I wanted, but… without you I’m just broken.” 

“Wow. You’re really drunk. And you smell like behemoth dung. Go get in the shower. Let me and Luna have some girl talk.” Crowe heaves him up by the collar and shoves him towards the bathroom.

Luna had a million thoughts running through her head while they waited for Nyx to clean up. 

He really wants me, he misses me! Who would do this? Why? He’s naked in the next room. Has he eaten anything in the past few days? 

“Gil for your thoughts.” Crowe hands Luna some Galahd herbal tea and it smells spicy and amazing, it smells like Nyx. 

“I… I think, I don’t want to do this anymore.” 

Crowe’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, she didn’t think Luna would be dissuaded so easily from her pursuit of love. 

“That’s probably for the best.”  
Nyx is standing in the doorway, hair wet and plastered to his head, towel wrapped around his waist. 

Luna stares longer then is proper and then remembers to get her train of thought back on track.

“I, ah, I meant” She’s still reeling her tongue back in his mouth and trying to make her brain think about the issue at hand and not her boyfriend’s half nakedness, it’s more than she’s ever seen. “I mean I don't want to hide any more. I don’t want us to be a secret. I want to go public.” 

“What!?” the two glaives echo in unison. 

“Luna, think about it. What can I give you? I’m nothing. There’s no future with me.” 

“Nyx Ulric. You. Are. My. Future. You give me everything. Hope, happiness, love. Shall I go on? How about freedom, safety, inspiration, mmm-” 

He stops her rambling by kissing her full on the mouth.

“You are amazing. And stubborn… I love you.” 

Luna returns the sentiment with a revenant whisper. 

They rest foreheads together enjoying each others presence until Crowe clears her throat. 

“Hate to break you love bird’s up but we need to figure out a plan and get Luna back soon.” 

“Hey Nyx, want to make a deal?”

“Could I ever refuse you?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna enlists the help of Noctis to do something they probably shouldn't. It's not the first time and it wont be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... so I did a thing. With this chapter Luna will not only have access to the armiger but all she will be able to warp like a glaive! She's officially on her way to being a bad ass, er I mean, an independent woman. No Nyx in this chapter, he's still on leave, but when he returns Lunafreya will have quite the surprise for him and everyone!

They agree to each come up with some more ideas while Nyx finishes the rest of his leave, but Luna is set on her plan. She recalls Crowe's idea from months ago about Luna being able to tap into the power of the crystal. And it all hinges on her little brother.

 

“Noctis, may I borrow you for a moment.” 

“Yeah sure anything to get out of poetry lessons.”

“Yes, well, I’ll be sure and send your tutor a note saying I was in need of your company.” 

“It's ok it's just Ignis.” 

“Oh, Ignis! Ask If he’d be willing to join us as well!” 

Noct eyes her suspiciously, ”Luna? What are you planning?” 

“It’s something rather crazy I’m afraid… Can you grab Ignis and meet me in the training hall as soon as possible?”

They meet up in less than 15 minutes in the largest of training rooms. Ignis bows when he sees Luna, then pushes his glasses up. “Princess, have you come here to show us your work on the staff routine we were working on?” 

Noct does a double take between his adviser and sister, “Wait a minute! Specs? You know how to fight? And you’ve been teaching Luna!?” his voice cracks as out pitches higher. 

“Noctis, contrary to popular belief I’m more than just brains and a pretty face.”

“Ignis, was that a joke? I must be dreaming… I fell asleep in poetry and I’m having some crazy dream where Iggy is a fighter and has a sense of humor.”

Luna tries to suppress a giggle, “Well it's about to get even crazier, Noct. I want to make a pact with you, and the crystal. I want to access weapons from your armiger and use of warping magic.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Now I know I’m dreaming! Does someone want to explain what’s going on here?” the teen dramatically staggers around the room.

Luna comes over and grabs her brother’s hands, and even though he’s short for his age, at almost 16, he’s as tall as she is. 

“Noct, the truth is I want to live my own life, the way I want. I know it sounds selfish, but as an Oracle and for myself, I want to be able to travel freely after my coming of age ceremony. I want to go meet the people of Eos, help where I can, learn more about the Astrals, the star scourge, I want to go experience it all!” 

“Yeah so? Listen Luna that’s great and all, but I don’t see how these things are connected with my magic or you waving weapons around…” 

“Do you honestly think Dad or anyone in this kingdom is going to just let me go? I’ll be lucky if I can get a weekend trip to Galden Quay with no less than 6 bodyguards hovering around me the whole time! If I can show them that I’m not just a helpless princess, it gives me more freedom.” 

Noct scrunches his face up. It’s clear he doesn’t fully get where she’s coming from. Luna sighs and is collecting her thoughts when Ignis clears his throat, 

“If I may? Noct, do you enjoy every aspect of your life being dictated to you? Perhaps what your sister is trying to do is rid some of her burden of her duty and strike out on her own. Besides, wouldn’t this make a lovely coming of age gift for her? You do realize that it’s right around the corner and, correct me if I’m wrong but, I believe you are still at a loss to find her ’the perfect gift’.” 

Realization breaks over Noct’s face and Luna let’s out a big breath. “Ok, let’s get this party started then! Specs I supposed you should have access as well since I guess you can fight.” 

She grabs up her little brother and squeezes him until he hugs her back. 

“One more thing, can we please keep this a secret between the three of us? No one can know yet.” Luna looks between her two companions, pleading with her eyes.

“Yeah yeah. I got it. Oh man I can't wait to see the look on Ravus’ face! He's gonna shit himself!”

“Noctis! Language.”

“Sorry not sorry specs.”

 

Luna takes to the armiger bond like she was meant for it. Ignis is, as expected, adept at it as well. She’s no stranger to magic so calling a weapon out of Noctis’ void is easier than she thought. They spend the entire ‘poetry lesson’ getting familiar with the pull of the magic to place and extract a weapon from Noct's armiger.

There is still much to do for Luna’s plan to come together and Nyx is due to return to duty in a few days. 

Now for the tricky part. Warping. It’s not something Noct can just bestow on his own like the armiger, it's a bond that must be made with king and crystal. Even if they do the pact it doesn't mean Luna will be able to access that type of magic. In fact most off even the strongest warriors can't. Even Gladio, Noct's trusted shield couldn't manage it. But Lunafreya is not to be dissuaded, she comes up with a plan she hopes will work. 

She asked her father if she can pray to the crystal and work with Noct on how to convene with the Astrals. Regis is thrilled that Luna got Noct to show some interest in cosmology and grants them all the time they need. Luna meditates and prays before she approaches. Her head fills with the buzz she knows to be that of an astral, only this time it’s louder, more insistent than ever before.

Oracle, Your grow in strength of will, what is your deepest desire?

That Eos be cleansed of the star scourge and the people can live happily.

You have your role to fill. And will carry out your duty no matter the price?

I will.

You will assist the Chosen king to overcome the star scourge, he too must pay a price, the reign of Lucian kings is at an end. Do you still accept?

I accept my fate no matter what that may be, but what does this mean for Noctis? I don’t want want him to…

You cannot change the fate ordained by the gods, do you accept this fate?

...Yes.

 

Luna sits still as a statue, tears streaming down her face. Noctis is getting worried because she hasn’t moved in so long and it’s starting to feel creepy in the sanctuary. The air has an electric tingle to it and he swears he hears whispers. He goes to his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and it happens- 

the connection hits like a jolt and the siblings eyes glow fuscia as magic forces its way from the crystal into their bodies. The bond intensifies between them and he can fully hear and understand the voice now.

 

Future king, do you accept the oracle’s bond and role to fulfill in your destiny?

Yes I trust Lunafreya and I will the bond to be complete.

Oracle, do you accept the king’s bond and role to fulfill in your destiny?

Yes I trust Noctis and I will the bond to be complete.

You are bonded through each other to the power of the crystal, use it well.

 

And then the voice was gone and there was nothing but silence. Noct drops to all fours shaking and gasping for breath, Luna inches to him and hugs him. He collapses into a heap on her lap and she strokes his hair until his breathing steadies. 

“Well that was kinda awful… Does dad do that with every single glaive?” he asked in a shaky voice. 

“Somehow I think it was different for us… Noct, could you hear the voice the whole time?” 

“No, just creepy whispers until I i touched you. Do you hear weird voices like that all the time?” 

“Well, it’s a little more focused and controlled now. It’s mostly when I pray for blessings, but that was the clearest it has ever been for me. Also… those voices are the Astrals speaking.” 

“What!?” “

But the guardian in the crystal is the first one to speak in our native tongue, so I’m not sure which one that was… Bahamut if I had to venture a guess.”

“Bahamut! We just made a pact with Bahamut?”

“Mmmhmm. I’m feeling pretty woozy, think you can walk? Let’s get to where we can rest and discuss this later.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna asks her family what they think of her dating, with mixed reactions. Ravus and Luna have a heart to heart, but he is still missing the point. (At least he's trying). Nyx is finally back to work, but not back in the picture yet. Will Luna's grand plan allow them to date openly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this should be two small chapters or one bigger one. You get one big one. I did not put the usual time into editing this chapter, so please excuse the mistakes.

Luna wakes the next day wearing guilt like a blanket. What did she make Noctis do? What does fate have in store for him? What can she possibly do in this, she was stupid to think she would be able to affect the course of Eos. She tosses and turns, there’s so much on her shoulders right now she feels like she’s juggling the palace fine china and one false move will bring everything crumbling down on her. 

Will she be a good enough Oracle? Can she save Noct from the destiny the Astrals foretold? Can they stop the starscourge? What of her own heart’s desire… will going public about her love for Nyx make her family or kingdom feel betrayed? Why does she feel like everything she’s done lately it wrong?

She drags herself out of bed reminds herself that she is the Princess of Lucis and the Astrals are on her side. She has magic and above all she has love. The love of so many people supporting her. She holds the image of all her loved ones in her mind’s eye and refortifies herself to start the day. She’s not feeling washed of all her burdens, but she’s definitely feeling lighter.

There's almost no time to fit in any training in during her day and so she's enlisted Noctis and his Chamberlain to help in the wee hours of the night. Per Ignis’ suggestion she starts training with small blades in addition to the staff. He ventures that throwing a dagger to focus the warp energy would be easier than a trident for her small frame. There's only a couple weeks left to her ceremony but she hopes the foundation of fighting skills the past year and a half will make up for the lack of knowledge with a small blade. 

It's the warping with Noct that gives her trouble. She's sure that given enough time she would get the hang of it but there's just no time. Both her and her brother are frustrated and it is what it is. The end of their training time together brought many failures, a few moves (a whooping two feet), several up close and personal meet and greets with the walls and a super embarrassing dangle off of Noctis’ leg from the banister, causing bad things to happen to his sweatpants. 

Noct pats her on the head and tells her to stick with just using the armiger in case of emergency and not to try the warp cast, lest she end up stuck in a wall or something. It's exhausting and a let down but Luna tries not to be discouraged. After all tomorrow Nyx comes back to work!

 

Nyx arrives back in action like he never left, but with the festivities and security gearing up for Luna’s coming of age celebration, they have no time together. They share, winks and smiles across hallways or meeting rooms. She misses him being closer but she’s just as busy or even more so. In addition to helping plan or pick out details for the party she still tries to make time to keep up with her training most nights. 

 

One night when she’s training on her own when a voice interrupts her on the way out. 

“Burning the midnight oil, eh princess? Didn't fancy you a warrior...” 

“Oh!? Uncle Cor!” She embraces him in a bear hug. “Sorry for being up so late, it’s just that I’ve got some much on my mind, I find it hard to sleep. The physical activity helps. ” 

“Yeah, I know the feeling. Since when have you been training like this? ”

“Since when have you pretended not to know? Come on uncle cor, you know everything that goes on in the citadel.” 

“hmmph. Tuche.” 

A suddenly realization at her own words strikes her. 

“Cor… how would you feel about me dating?” 

“I'd probably want to kill the man that touches our little princess.” 

“Little princes! I'm nearly 21. I'm a grown woman now with grown up needs.”

“Gonna have to stop you right there. You will always be me and your dad's little princes ya hear?” 

“I wonder… would you ever… did you… nevermind, I’ll let it drop for now. How have you been? It feels like so long since I have had a chance to talk with you just to catch up.” 

“Just got back from running a mission in Niflhiem. The scourge is bad there. The people are living in fear. You could say we have that and the deamons to thank for this peace treaty. But it’s a very real problem and one day it will be our problem if nothing changes.” 

“Don’t worry Cor, Noctis and I are going to rid Eos of the starscourge.” 

He raises his eyebrow in curiosity but doesn't comment on her matter of fact statement. There looks like there’s a lot he wants to talk about but he changes the subject to safer waters. 

“Speaking of Noctis, I’m glad I ran into you here. I’m at a loss of what to get him for his birthday. When I turned 16 I was already in the guard and got a custom made sword, but I feel like that’s not his thing.” 

“Hmm… Oh! I know. How about a video game?” 

“A game? Yeah that sounds like something he’d like, do you have any recommendations?”

“I’m afraid I’m not up to date on that sort of thing. Perhaps Ignis or Gladio would have a better idea?” 

“Yeah, sounds good, thanks Luna. Well I should be letting you get to bed. Oh, one more thing.” 

“Yes?”

“There’s been this rumor going around, that your have a secret admirer.” 

“OH?” she fawns innocently. 

“If there’s any truth to that, I’m sure he’s someone who would respect you and take care of you. Someone who makes you happy, right? And if he ever hurt you I'd make him suffer. ” 

She kisses him on the cheek. “He makes me happy. If fact I don’t want it to be a secret anymore. I plan on announcing our relationship after the ceremony pomp and circumstance is over.” 

“Really!? It’s that serious? Does your father know?” 

“No but I have a meeting with him in the morning and I plan to bring it up.” She yawns and he kisses her forehead. 

“Off to bed with you now . Sorry for keeping you. Thanks for being honest with me.” 

“Thanks for talking with me uncle Cor, You helped me voice out loud thoughts floating around in my head. Good night.” 

 

Noct’s birthday coming up just before her’s and she doesn’t want him to feel like he’s getting pushed to the side. She coordinates a small get together and even tho Noct tries to act cool and aloof, she can tell he’s happy for the humble celebration for him. It’s at the end of his party with their closests of their friends and family that she declares she has an announcement. Well here goes nothing. 

“So, I have been seeing someone discreetly and I’d like to make it public. What are your thoughts father?” 

Everyone in the room turns to gauge Regis’ reaction. The king unceremoniously chokes and sputters on the drink he was sipping on. 

“Wha- what? You're seeing someone? What does that mean? Like you've looked at them and you want to ask them in a date?” 

Ravus can't help but weigh in, “You!? Dating!? That's ridiculous, when do you have the time? Who even-” 

“Luna, my darling. Are you trying to give your father more grey hairs? Isn't this bad enough?” He runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

Ravus chimes in again, “Who? Who is it? I demand to know!” 

“Calm down, I can assure you it's no one you'd approve of.” 

“You want to so blatantly date a scoundrel? Taint the family name? Besmirch the title oracle?”

“Ravus! I suggest you shut your mouth before you say something you will regret. I'm just saying that no matter who it is, he could never be good enough. So why can’t you just be happy for me! Besides it's not like you had the greatest relationship in Eos, forgive me Ravus I've lost track, are you and Aranea on again or off again presently?”

“I'll have you know that miss Highwind has impeccable bloodlines. And not that it's any of your business but we have decided to remain just friends.”

“Great! I'm happy for your friendship. Why are your relationships none of my business but mine needs to be full disclosure!” 

Regis looks deflated sick in between the bickering siblings but tries to mage peace, “children please. Why don't we all -” 

Ravus located Cor and locks onto him with hard eyes “Cor! There's no way you don't know who it is. I demand you-”

 

“Would at the time… got some paperwork to tend to… happy birthday Noctis. Evening Regis. Luna. Rav. Clarus.” 

In the blink of an eye For has slipped away and everyone shuffles about awkwardly taking their cue to make their way to the door until it's only Regis, Ravus, Noctis and Luna. 

Ravus gets right in Luna’s face, opens and closes his mouth a few times before pointing his finger at her.

“I hope you know what you're doing. This isn't just about you.” 

Then he storms out, slamming the door behind him. 

Regis gives her a hug, “My sweet pet… without me even being aware... you’ve grown into a fine young lady. I'm sorry your position doesn't allow you… us, to tend to more matters of the heart. I believe in you and the choices you make, because yours have always been done with the goodness of your heart. I'm sure any choice you make on this matter you haven't done lightly so you have my support. Just… give this family time to adjust.” 

“Thank you daddy. I love you.” 

“I'm going to try and keep your brother away from sharp objects while I talk some sense into him. Goodnight Luna. Happy birthday Noctis, enjoy the car, but remember the rules.”

“Yeah dad.”

 

Luna turns to Noct apologetically. 

“Noctis I'm so so sorry!”

“For what?”

“For ruining your birthday party.”

“Ruining? Luna that was awesome! I haven't seen Rav blow a gasket like that since that time I hid his arm.”

“Why do you antagonize him?”

“Cuz he's an arrogant ass. Because he thinks he's better than everyone.”

“He is prideful, but he tries hard to be perfect because he wants to set a good example for us.”

“Great. Let him become king and we'll go off and lead normal lives.”

“Noct. You know and he knows the crystal choose you to be the successor. I'm sure he feels… conflicted.” 

“Yeah well, then let me get my jabs in while I still can, before I have to act all dignified and stuff.”

She can't help but giggle and hug her baby brother. 

“Hey Luna? I want you to be happy, so if this guy makes you happy, just go for it ok? Don't worry about all that formal stuff.” 

 

With Nyx finally back to work at the citadel Luna doesn't trust herself to be around him without giving themselves away. She longs to hold him in her arms and kiss every inch of his face. She has to make do with a knowing glance from across meeting rooms. 

Ravus (and maybe uncle Cor) has seen to it that she only has female guards and escorts lately. She feels like every corner she turns Ravus is there watching her, giving the stink eye to any male that talks to her. He particularly targets Ignis and Gladio as he has rationalized in his head that these two have direct and easy contact with her. 

It's true that Luna gets along with them, she's on particularly friendly terms with Ignis due to all their training together, but she definitely sees them as the brotherly type. Poor Ignis is constantly bombarded with extra work anytime he stops to chat with Luna. 

 

Luna is taking advantage of a blessedly empty morning by sleeping in. At least, her plan was to sleep in, but her mind races around and round. She just need to focus and get through the next few days… 

Her thoughts are broken by a knock on her door.

Who could that be? I know my schedule is free this morning…

“Lunafreya. Are you decent? May I have a moment?” It’s Ravus’ voice and he doesn’t wait for an answer before entering.

“Brother? What brings you here this early?”

“Early!? You’ve been hanging out too much with Noctis these days. It’s nearly 10. In fact he’s even up and carrying on today. Your cosmology teaching you did with him the other day certainly lit a fire under him. What did you two do in the crystal room? You look awful by the way.” He sits on the bed and smooths her bed head hair behind her ears. His presence calms her mind and she's starting to feel more herself. 

She has a little remorse for leaving her older brother out of the loop, but he’ll find out everything soon enough.

“Thanks…” she holds his hand between hers. “It was rather… intense. Can you give Noctis and I some time to process it and I promise I’ll tell you everything when the time is right.”

Ravus sighs and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling a long skinny box wrapped in silver paper. 

“I trust you. Father and I spoke about… some things. And I thought this would be a good birthday present.”

She takes the gift but her face scrunches up in question. “But it’s still a few days away.”

“Let’s keep this early one off the record.”

She unwraps the small package and opens the box. It holds a dagger, beautifully hilted in silver with the phases of the moon set in mother of pearl. A fine inscription on the base of the blade reads “For heart & home”. 

She can’t help the tears at the gesture. Her over protective brother has taken the first step in letting her have more freedom.

“Oh Ravus…”

“I know you don’t know how to use it, but it’s more than decoration. It offers a bit of last chance protection…”

“Thank you brother! You have no idea how much this means to me!” she’s thrown her arms around him and he struggles awkwardly in her arms.

“Don’t think this means I want you wandering around alone. I think when you go on your coming of age trip four guards should suffice.”

“Four!?”

“... Cor already talked me down from a dozen.”

“Rav… would you be willing to make a wager?”

“What are the terms?”

“If I can prove to you that I can defend myself, hold my own in a sparring match, can I take just one guard of my choice.”

“Luna… this is nonsense.”

“Then you’ve nothing to lose. Set up the match. We’ll keep it private, the general public doesn’t have to know. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you. ”

“You don't have to prove anything. Just keep being you.” He pats her fondly on the head. 

She swats him away, “ That's what I'm telling to tell you, there's more to me than what you see brother.”

“Ok. Offer accepted. Show me how ferocious you are little sister. But, on one condition. We wait until after your party.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Luna's coming of age ceremony. Every eligible bachelor from all over Eos is there, including the Niflheim prince, but Luna only has eyes for one man. What will Nyx give her for her birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like it was a long time coming to get this chapter up and I probably didn't spend as much time editing it as usual, but... for better or worse, here it is. In this AU, the Lucians celebrate a coming of age celebration when they turn 21, marking the becoming an adult. It is associated with a large party followed by a trip to 'see the world' before one is expected to 'adult'.

 

The big day arrives. Tension is just as high as it was with Ravus’ ceremony.  The delegation from Niflheim arrive early in the day and plan to spend the night in the Citadel as honored guests. 

 

This time in addition to Chancellor Izunia and Aranea, their young prince Iedolas Aldercap II has come to join the festivities. Ravus and some glaives, including Nyx, form the welcome party and show the visitors to their quarters. 

 

Luna wishes she could join them, she remembers fondly of her meeting the prince at the Accordo treaty, but she wishes she could get to know him more. At least there will be time for that tomorrow, as there is a luncheon planned with their guests.Today is already full enough for her.

 

Crowe sticks to Luna like glue and is on full alert, but the day proves busy yet uneventful.  Before she knows it she’s getting stuffed into her birthday dress, a beautiful gown of white with thin line of purple trim. Crowe tells her she looks like an angel. Luna takes in her image looking back at her in the mirror. She has more makeup on than usual, and the eyeliner gives her face a more striking appearance.  

 

She thinks back to the last time she was in such a formal dress… 

Ravus’ coming of age party… 

her first dance with Nyx… 

It seems like a lifetime ago and just yesterday.

  
  


“Gil for your thoughts.” Crowes nudges her back to reality.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, there’s a lot of thoughts going on in this mind right now.” She offers up a small smile.

 

“Give my a piece then. You look like you need to talk about something. I don’t see that usual strong, brave, warm person in front of me today. It’s your birthday, it’s supposed to be a good thing, right?”

 

“It’s just… I know that tonight all of Eos will be looking to match me with a suitor.  Is it selfish of me to already closed my heart off to them? All I want is to be together with Nyx, but is that the right thing for him? He’ll never have a ‘normal’ relationship with me.”

 

“I don't know the answer. But I can tell you if you start making decision on Nyx's behalf he's gonna feel like you did went he left without telling you what happened.”

 

“Yes, you're right…”

 

“Hey cheer up! I still haven't given you your present yet.”

 

“What!? Crowe you didn't have to get me anything.”

 

“Trust me, you're gonna like this one. But I can't give it to you until later.” The glaive winks and turns the princess towards the door. 

 

“Now your majesty, shall we join the party?”

  
  
  


If Ravus’ coming of age celebration was a big deal for the kingdom, Luna’s is even bigger. It seems like everyone who's anyone had come to the event and she is acutely aware of the large number of ‘eligible’ men in attendance. She looks down over the crowd gathering, awaiting the royal family to great them.

 

Crowe leads her to a small room where the rest of her family is awaiting her arrival. Their respective body guards also line the room and Luna's eyes immediately search out and lock on to Nyx's. The look of desire in his eyes, melts all her stress away and she's able to produce a genuine smile. 

 

“Look at my beautiful grown daughter! Lunafreya, you look so stunning tonight I have half a mind to call off the dancing.” 

 

She can tell by the tone of Regis’ voice, her father is mostly teasing. 

 

“Daddy! If you do I'll extend my trip by 10 years!”

 

Regis clutches his heart and feigned being injured. She wraps him in as big a hug as her garments will allow. 

 

“Luna, you really do look amazing tonight. Happy birthday.” Noctis walks forward and gives her an awkward hug. 

 

“And you look quite dashing yourself! Who got you too wear the fancy suit?”

 

He shoots Ignis the evil eye but the Chamberlain couldn't look any more proud of himself. 

 

Regis clears his throat and pats Noct on the shoulder. “Ravus, aren't you going to tell your sister how lovely she looks on her big day?”

 

“She looks fine. That reminds me, Nyx, Crowe, I want both your eyes on Luna tonight. If you see anything threatening or any fun business, I give you permission to take any action necessary.”

 

“Now Ravus, that won't be necessary, let's all have a good time. Come, we shouldn't keep our guests waiting!”  Regis turned to leave, proceed by his shield, Clarus. 

 

Their merry procession of shield, king, Ravus, Gladio, Noctis, Ignis, Crowe, Luna and Nyx shuffle down the hallway towards the grand hall. The princess slowed her steps ever so slightly and reached her hand discreetly behind her. Her smile widens as she feels a warm hand encircle hers, thumb gliding gently over her knuckles.

 

When they reach their destination Nyx’s hand slips away but she feels a small box in her grasp. She ventures a look as soon as she can, excuses herself to a nearby powder room to make sure her makeup is in place. Crowe guides the way and holds the door for Luna and her other bodyguard for the evening stands just outside the door. The princess stands in front of the mirror and studies the parcel in her hands.

 

On the lid of a plain brown box is scrolled ‘Happy birthday!’. She takes off the lid to reveal a delicate necklace of silver. On the fine chain hangs a crescent moon and star, with stars accenting the chain on both sides of the moon charm as well. When she lifted the piece out of the box a small slip of paper fell to the ground. Crowe bent to pick it up and handed it to her princess.

 

_ ‘May the moon be with the night sky as long as she’s have him.’ _

 

Swear to Astrals, she’s pretty sure she just swooned. Is that a thing? Do people actually swoon? It felt like her heart was going to burst and her eyes are welled up with tears. She’s lost in her thoughts when her body guard clears her throat.

 

“Oh Crowe, Sorry for the delay, give me a moment to compose myself.”

 

“Take your time, I’ll go tell the others that you’ll be with them shortly.”

 

Luna is trembling with happiness and struggles with the clasp on the necklace. She hears her guard return to the room and calls for her assistance. 

 

The figure that stands behind her is in the same glaive uniform, but it is not Crowe.

 

“Nyx.” She whispers.

 

“Allow me to help you with that  princess.”

 

He takes the clasps of the necklace and fastens it. He leans in close, lips ghosting over her neck. Luna sighs into the light contact, goosebumps erupting over the sensitive skin. He kisses the back of her neck reverently. 

 

“Luna, I want this necklace to be a promise not a collar. If you meet someone worthy of you tonight don't-”

 

She turns quickly and squishes his cheeks between her hands. 

 

“Nyx Ulrich. Don't even finish that sentence! No one could be more worthy or more wanted in my heart.”

 

There's more she wants to tell him but Crowe's voice is calling for her and she knows they are out of this borrowed time. 

  
  
  


The royal family forms a receiving line like they had with Ravus’ party only this time Luna is the guest of honor. She's not even half way through the line when she realizes there is an even quantity of bachelors coming through than she had first seen. 

 

Suitors from all over Lucis have shown up of various ages but all from wealthy or influential families. Each one more pompous and pretentious then the next. By the time she can see the Niflheim party goers bringing up the end of the line, she's struggling to keep a smile plastered to her face. 

 

The Niflheim Chancellor is a whirl of opulent clothing and magenta hair. He bows just enough to Regis to not be considered rude, crushes Ravus in a handshake (which seems to be the norm with them) that has both of them smirking, bows deeply to Noctis and says something under his breath to the blond prince in tow. To Luna, he bows and produces a gift wrapped box from his inner coat pocket. She's taken aback at the beach of protocol, all guests are to leave their gifts on a designated table for security to check before she receives them. The princess doesn't want to seem rude so she starts to reach for the gift, but an arm shoots out from behind her and snatches it up. 

 

“Sorry, all gifts must be reviewed by security before being opened by the princess.” 

 

Luna can't see the look Nyx is fixing the Chancellor with but the latter arches an eyebrow and gives an amused smirk.

 

“My deepest apologies faithful warrior, I can assure you I meant no harm. My dearest princess, could you find it in your heart to forgive this old fool?” the Chancellor takes Luna’s hand placing a kiss to her knuckles.  She gets a feeling of deja vu and then magic drums to life under her skin and she swears she sees the golden shimmer of magic connecting their point of contact before he steps away like he was shocked. 

 

“Don't over exert yourself dear oracle.”

 

She doesn't have time to ponder strange encounter because the Chancellor has moved on, Aranea gives her a quick nod and “happy Birthday” as she passed, and the blond prince is fidgeting before her. 

 

“Ah, hi. Um happy birthday! Um I mean you call it ‘coming of age’ r-right?”

 

“Prince Aldercapt. So nice to meet you again!” she bows to him and he returns a too deep bow.

 

“Y-yes! You did a great job in Altissia. Um, I guess you don't need me to tell you that, but it really impressed me Princess Lunafreya.”

 

“Please, just Luna is fine. I do hope that we can be in friendlier terms from now on.”

 

His eyes widened and his checks bloomed a pink blush.

 

“Prompto…” he whispered, fidgeting. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't catch that?”

 

“P- please call me Prompto.”

 

“Prompto?”

 

“Yeah, I know it's silly but it's kinda an inside joke for people to differentiate between me and the emperor. But you don't have to if you don't want to! I just thought maybe…” he's flapping about in his robes and Luna is reminded of a chocobo chick.

 

“I love it! Since we are friends now I shall be sure to call you Prompto in private.”

 

If the Niflheim prince was blushing before he's completely scarlet now. He smiles and bows again, before chasing after Aranea and Ardyn. 

  
  
  


The festivities continue without a hitch. Noct looks bored but also like he wants to talk the Niflheim prince more. Probably because he's the only other person in the room his age. Ignis is trying to convince Noctis to socialize but they are bickering over something. Ravus has given every male in the room the evil eye and taken to drinking more champagne than Luna had ever seen after a brief dance with Aranea. 

 

_ Guess they are not getting back together… _ Luna muses. 

 

She didn't have to look to know Nyx's eyes are watching her every move. When she can she touches the necklace, a signal she made up to let him know she's thinking of him even though they are separated by a flood of people. 

 

By the end of the night she can't help but find the irony in how badly she wanted to dance at Ravus’ coming of age ceremony, and now she'd do anything to halt the flow of eager men that spun her across the dance floor. 

 

A particularly awful dance with an even more distasteful man back up for the third time is interrupted by Noct. 

 

“Sorry Luna, dad wants to see you for a sec.”

 

“Pease excuse me sir. It appears that I'm needed elsewhere.”

 

“What?  You're leaving in the middle of a dance. Don't you think that's kinda rude?” He's slurring and two volume levels too high and Luna is sure he's had way too much to drink. He tries holding her waist tighter as she goes to leave. 

 

“I suggest you unhand me now,  _ sir. _ ”

 

“Or what sweetheart?  Come on your dad can wait until we finish.”

 

Noct looks appalled and pushes a hand to the guy's chest. “Just back off. Or do you deny the will of your king.”

 

“Pssht. Please. My family is on the council. You royals are just figureheads without much pow-” he jumps back releasing Luna as she produces the fine dagger Ravus gave her out of the armiger. She holds it low enough to be discrete, which also happens to be low enough to make the man squirm. 

 

“I recommend for your safety that you leave right now.”

 

“What in the six!” he staggers back a few more steps and Luna de-materializes the blade so others won't see it. 

 

Libertus sweeps in and takes the guy by the shoulders roughly and guides him towards the door. 

  
  


Luna is breathing hard at the confrontation and looks around to see if they caused any commotion. She doesn't see anyone paying any particular attention. It is the end of the night, there are few guests left and most of those that remain are feeling pretty tipsy and full of good alcohol.

 

There is one pair of eyes that caught Luna’s action from the corner of the room. A toothy wolf grin flashes before the figure pulls a fedora low over his face. 

 

Noct waves his hand in front of her face, “Hey. You ok?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, yes I'm… I think I'm good, that felt really great actually. What did father want?” 

 

“Ah, nothing we were just trying to get you away from that creeper. Crowe asked me to give you this tho.” He holds out an envelope. 

 

Its a birthday card. The inside reads: 

_ Time for your present. Come to the east balcony.  _

_ Ever your faithful companion,  _

_ Crowe _

 

Luna looks quizzical at Noct. 

 

“Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger.”

  
  


She tries not to bolt directly to the designated spot, and gracefully takes her leave like a lady. When she arrives, the curtains to the windows are drawn and there's a glaive manning a velvet cord giving access to the doors outside. 

 

Crowe smiles at her and opens the barrier, stepping to open the door out to the balcony.  

 

“Private viewing for the princess. Enjoy your majesty.” Crowe winks at her charge.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

“Happy birthday Luna. Enjoy the show.”

  
  


Luna gives her guard the side eye as she slips out to the balcony. As soon as she takes in the scene before her, she understands the gift. Nyx has his back to her scanning the city skyline. She removes her cursedly painful shoes and pads silently towards him. She swears she doesn't make a noise but he turns as soon as she's near. And there it is, that cheeky little smile she adores and her heart is in her throat. Luna silently thanks Crowe for this amazing gift of privacy and she stares into his eyes. 

 

It's been so long. She wants to say something flirty but just collapses into his arms. 

By the six she forgot how good he smells!

She stays like that silently hugging him and feeling his arms encircling her body until a loud boom pulls her eyes to the sky. 

 

It's the most spectacular fireworks show she's never seen. After she lifted her head to see what the noise was, Nyx cupped her face and showered her with kiss after sweet kiss. Each one longer and deeper than the one before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tricks a drunk Ravus into agreeing to the sparring match to prove she can handle herself. Nyx has his dance with Luna but someone sees them that could have negative consequences. Luna must convince Nyx again that he is allowed to fall for her, a point she's literally going to fight for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is drunk, Nyx is a hot hormonal mess, Luna is a tease. I have a bad cold so I'm not sure if any of this makes sense but hopefully it will all come together in the end.

 

They don't separate until the fireworks go silent. Luna pulls away slowly with his lower lip between her teeth. 

 

Swear to Shiva she hears him growl, it's such a low sound, she's not sure if she imagined it or not.

 

“I want you so bad. I've missed so much Luna. Do you know what you do to me?”

 

“Oh yeah? Why don't you show me?”

 

She hears Nyx swallow, his breath ragged. 

 

“I…”

 

“Caw! caw!”

 

“Damn!” he snorts “Crowe’s not very original but that's the signal. We're out of time. I'll catch you later tonight, I promise. I owe you a dance.”

 

The mood is broken and he's escorting her back to the door. She grabs her shoes and straps them back on. There's a knock on the door and Nyx warps away to the next floor up where she presumed he was supposed to be stationed for his guard duty.

  
  


Ravus stumbles in and it's the drunkest Luna has ever seen him. 

 

“Sssister! Did you enjoy the fireworks?”

 

“Oh Ravus they were simply the best! Was that your doing?”

 

“Yep! Anything for my beloved sister.”

 

An idea strikes her and she almost feels bad for having such a devious thought. Almost. 

 

“Anything? Dear brother, do you remember our talk about me proving myself?”

 

“Proving yourself? But Luna you're usually right. Right?” He staggers a little and Luna stands next to him to steady him. 

 

_ Oh gods he's adorable when he's drunk, no wonder he never does this, it might ruin his cold persona he'd worked so hard at building up.  _

 

She glances up at Nyx with coy smile before she helps her brother back inside. Ravus is babbling about how much he cherishes her and how he'll always protect her and how he's confused because he really wants cute little nieces and nephews but he wants to crush anyone who touches her and how can you have kids without having a man around and say didn't you want a boyfriend that's not a good idea cuz he doesn't like it and…

 

She halts him in front of Regis and her little brother, both of whom look like they are struggling to stay awake.

  
  


“Father. Noctis. Glad I caught you before you turned in for the night. Ravus and I have come up with a great idea!”

 

“We did?” Ravus sways on his feet and Luna has to shifts her weight to hold him up.

 

“We were discussing that I should be given any opportunity to prove I’m owed some extra independence, seeing as though I am now of age. He agreed to an informal sparring match tomorrow.”

 

“I did?”

 

“And if I win and can satisfactorily show that I can handle myself, than I can set my own terms of my future travels.”

 

“W-what? Hic.”

 

She's still supporting Ravus from tipping over but he's staring at her like she sprouted another head. Luna looks at Noct pleading to back her up. He's the only one in her family who knows how hard she's been working on in this and he's able to read her meaning quickly.

 

“Yeah that seems fair.  Great idea Rav. What do you think dad? Luna will see how delicate a lady really is up against a trained soldier and then she'll know she needs  _ lots  _ of guards to go with her.” He flashes a quick wink at her and they turn to the king to get his response. 

 

“Noct, I don't think our Luna is that helpless but… if a safe controlled match will appease these two then I don't see the harm in it.”

 

“Thanks daddy! Shall we meet in the large training hall at 10? It will give us plenty of time to sleep in, sort this out, and be ready for lunch with our Niflheim guests.”

 

“Ugh, you call that sleeping in?”

 

“Noct, it's fine. We accept your terms dear.  Ravus, you should go to bed soon, you aren't looking so well. Luna, boys, see you in the morning. Sleep well.” Regis kisses her forehead and heads to his private quarters. 

 

“Hey Ravus I think you should fight Luna tomorrow. Have all your glaives there so they can see her weak spots so they know how best to protect her. Ravus?”

 

Noct grabs Ravus under the shoulder Luna is not holding, their older brother turned even paler than usual and has gone mostly limp.

 

“Hey Gladio! A little help here!” Noct calls for his shield who is chatting up Crowe. Both guards come and take the drunk burden from them.

 

“I'll take him from here.” Crowe offers. 

 

“Here let me help you.” Gladio chips in. 

 

Crowe gives him a look of  _ no thank you _ , but he holds up his hands in surrender.

 

“I didn’t mean to imply that you couldn’t handle it, I just thought if he needs help getting into bed, you might want… ya know, a guy to help.”

 

“Aww, isn’t that sweet. It ain’t nothing I haven't seen before, but sure knock yourself out, you can help if  _ your _ prince can spare you.”

 

Noct and Luna stare open mouthed at the bickering bodyguards, fighting over and increasingly green looking Ravus. Noct shakes himself and looks around for his chamberlain.

 

“Uh yeah, I’ll get specs to go with me. No worries. He’s ah, not looking so good, maybe you guys should start moving towards a bathroom or something.”

 

“Luna, Lib is around to take you back when you’re ready, Nyx is seeing the Niffs to their rooms. Me and the behemoth will take care of Ravus.”

 

“Hey! I resemble that.” Gladio plays at being offended but he's wearing a smile.

 

“Mmmhmm. Come on big guy, since you volunteered, you can drag him to the toilet and I’ll hold his hair back.”

 

They are still bickering as they haul Ravus towards the private bathroom.

  
  


Luna breathes out heavily. “Well, that went well! Thanks for the back up Noct.”

 

“No problem.” He can’t stifle a yawn and before his mouth is closed, Ignis is at his side tugging him to bed.

  
  
  


Luna looks around for Libertus.  The hall is all but empty, just a few guests still staggering away and staff trying to clean. She spies LIb gathering up the Niflheim entourage but before she can head that way she hears someone come up behind her.

 

“Your majesty. May I escort you to your quarters?” Nyx is holding out his hand and has that beautiful smirk on his lips. She notices his bottom one still looks red and swollen and she blushes, knowing that she did that to him.

 

“But I thought you were in charge of our foreign guests?”

 

“I switched out with Lib. Did you know how easy he is to bribe with food?”

  
  
  


They take the long, long way back to her room, holding hands, smiling at each other, not wanting the night to end. Nyx is carrying her shoes as they silently enjoy each other's company. Luna thinks this is what it feels like to have a boyfriend. She think about how happy she feels right now and she’s wondering how long this feeling will last…

 

Her mind starts to wander…

 

_ What if she beats her opponent tomorrow? Will she fight Ravus? Will he pick some random soldier? What if he picks Cor? Or Noct? _

_ What if she actually gets her way? What if it’s just her and Nyx on their ‘adult’ trip!? _

_ What if… _

 

She broken out of her thoughts when Nyx rasps his knuckles on her head.

 

“I’m sorry did you say something?” She rubs her forehead where he got her attention.

 

“Wow, where were you right now? Were you fantasizing about me?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her jokingly, but heat rises to her face and her hands quickly hide it altogether.

 

“Wait!? Were you? Luna, I didn’t know you were that kind of girl.” Nyx pokes her in the side and she jumps.

 

“No! Please no, I’m really ticklish!” She’s jumping and twisting as he prods other spots down her side.

 

“How ‘bout here? Or here?” She’s melting into a giggle puddle and slumps to the floor trying to catch her breath.

 

He stops his assault and offers her a hand back up on her feet, “I believe I owe you a dance, my lady.”

 

She still catching her breath as she lets him haul her up, “And  why would I want to dance with you, big meanie!?”

 

“Sorry. Can I make it up to you with my body?”

 

“Nyx Ulrich!”

 

“Uh, that didn’t come out right... Just dance with me already.” He pulled her in tight and right there in the middle of hall, just around the corner from her quarters they danced to no music.

  
  


A tuft of blond hair rounds the corner, but quickly retreats when he witness the lovers slow dancing without an inch of space between them. 

  
  


Luna’s not sure how much time has passed but she’s falling asleep on his chest when he pulls away, carefully untangling her loose strands of hair from the buttons on his uniform jacket and gently tucking them behind her ear.

 

“Hey there sleeping beauty. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

“Would you? Take me to bed.” Her voice inflects her implications.

 

“Luna…”

 

“I…I mean... Not here, not now… but someday.”

  
  
He sucks in a breath, “Six woman. Don’t say stuff like that to me. Can’t you see I’m hanging on by a thread.” His hands are trembling slightly as he runs them through his hair and steps away from Luna. “Shiva give me strength.”

  
  


Nyx finally escorts her to her room. She’s worried she said something wrong because the walk back after their impromptu dance in the hall has been filled with a heavy silence. She pauses staring at the closed door to her chamber, wanting to say something to bridge the gap that she created between them, but no pretty words come to her.

 

Nyx puts his hand over hers when she reaches for the doorknob.

 

“Wait. Please.” 

 

This isn’t how he wanted her night to end. He can tell she’s feeling bad about crossing a line that only exists in their heads.

 

“I want you to know… that I care for you… more than I should. More than I’m allowed to-”

 

She turns and pushes a finger to his lips, silencing him.

 

“After I show my family that I can fend for myself tomorrow, I will tell them about us. You will be ‘allowed’ to like me as much as you want and I will be free to love who I want, go where I want, train where I want.”

 

He grabs her tight, one hand around the waist, one hand buried in her hair. He kisses the top of her head and whispers into her hair, “You are an amazing woman, Lunafreya. It is my greatest honor to stand by your side.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finally gets a chance to prove herself! Ravus has (kinda) agreed to pit her against one of his battle seasoned glaives in order to prove she does or doesn't deserve more freedom when she goes on her travels. Who will she fight? One thing is clear, the princess will not win unless she uses everything in her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the big showdown! Quick recap in this AU Lucians are considered of age (true adults) when they turn 21. There is always a big celebration followed by a vacation of sorts where they get to travel and see the world. Ravus has been threatening Luna with a small army of guards to accompany her, but she has other ideas.  
> This is the most actiony scene I've ever wrote and it truly was a struggle. This chapter took so long to update and post because it is so outside of my comfort zone, but I do hope you will enjoy.  
> Your lovely comments fuel me and keep me going, so thank you for your continued support!

 

She should be sleeping in, but excitement and nerves have Luna out of bed at sunrise. She does a light workout in her room to loosen up and burn off her nervous energy but is cautious not to over exert herself. She showers and slips out of her room to find a half asleep Nyx still standing guard outside her chamber.

 

"Nyx! What are you doing!? Please tell me you went to bed and came back here early."

 

"Uhh…"

 

"Go shoo! Leave here at once, that is an order."

 

"Sorry princess, not leaving you until I have a replacement set of eyes on you. We may be at peace with Niflhiem but that doesn't mean I trust them. Especially not with the most important treasure in all of Eos right here just a few halls down from where they sleep."

 

Luna fails to keep her angry face on and rolls her eyes at him. 

 

"Fine, then escort me to the dining hall and and call for a replacement. You need some sleep."

  
  


It's Crowe who steps in and practically kicks Nyx towards the barracks wing. Then she joins Luna at the table, where the princess is pushing her untouched food around her plate. 

 

"Nervous?"

 

"Of course! This it it Crowe, my chance to show my family that I'm ready for the world outside these walls. What if I can't do it? What if I fail? "

 

"But what if you succeed? You'll get everything you've been working so hard for. This is it, Luna. You're going to go in there, and you're going to kick ass and take names! Fight dirty if you have to. But you will win."

 

"Thanks Crowe."

 

"Yep. Now try and eat a little something to keep your energy up. When you're finished let go get you dressed and head down to the training room."

  
  
  


*****

 

 

Luna and Crowe are the first to arrive. There's still an hour until the set time but Luna is too restless just to sit in her room and wait. She opted to wear a simple, sundress with a pair of athletic shorts on underneath. She hoped the outfit would give her a delicate look so that her TBD opponent might underestimate her. 

 

A few glaives start to trickle in, all looking bedraggled from the long hours they surely put in the night before. Regis and Clarus arrive half an hour before the start time. Regis tries to talk to Luna about not having to go through with this, but she assures him she is resolute. 

 

More glaives and a few crownsguards arrive. Then Noct (looking more asleep than awake) literally being dragged by Ignis and Gladio. Her brother perks up a bit when he sees Luna anxiously pacing and offers her a sleepy smile.

 

Ravus is the last to arrived just before the the designated time talking heatedly to none other than a rather rough looking Nyx Ulrich. He looks up at her with bags still hanging under his eyes and a stubbled face but he winks and flashes her a smile that make her stomach flip and fill her with confidence. Luna goes over to join her father and brothers and Nyx decends the stairs to mingle with the other glaives, half of who don’t really know what’s going on.

 

“Ravus… how are you feeling this morning?” Luna asks tentatively. 

 

It’s clear he wasn’t ready to wake up, wasn’t ready to appear before his glaives, wasn’t ready to face this crowd, and definitely not happy about finding out that he “planned” this event.

 

“Lunafreya, my health is of little concern compared to your own. I still don’t see why you insist on putting yourself in harms way when most of the people in this room have been training to keep you safe”

 

“I appreciate your concern brother, but nonetheless I do insist that I am able to at least have a say in my life and certain freedoms I can afford."

 

He sighs and drags a hand down his face.

 

"Fine. Let us set the terms and finish this. Maybe we can finish in enough time to get a nap in before lunch."

 

"Alright then brother.  I'll let you decide the rules."

 

Ravus discusses it briefly with their father and they finally agree to terms. He turns and projects so that his glaives that have gathered can hear as well.

 

"Thank you for joining us when I know you all would rather be sleeping off yesterday. You all did me proud at managing all our guests and keeping everyone safe. My dear sister has one more coming of age request. As you know it is tradition for us Lucians to go "see the world" before we settle into adulthood. Lunafreya would like to test her strength to determine how best and how many of you will accompany her on her journey."

 

There's a murmur though the large room and the glaives seem to fidget in their seats. Nothing like getting stuck in between to bickering siblings, especially when they are royalty and one is your direct boss. 

 

Ravus waits for it to quiet then continues, "therefore, we will be holding a small informal tournament to determine her skill and lacking. The rules will be anything goes for our sweet princess vs. one of you who will be handicapped with using hand to hand combat only. No weapons, no magic. If this seems unfair remember who you are and that I have faith that you can  _ safely _ detain one small women even if she is armed."

 

There is another rumble of unrest and shifting. Luna turns to her brother. 

 

"So you're saying I can use any weapon I want? And magic too?"

 

"Sure. Anything you want. What are you going to do, heal them to death?" He mumbles the last part but she hears him anyways.

 

Luna shoots daggers at him. How dare he belittle her! She feels her resolve skyrocket, now she wants to win not just to control more freedom in her future, but to prove Ravus wrong.

 

She marches down from their second floor overlook to the ground level of the training room. Without hesitation she grabs a spear from the rack of weapons and scans the bleachers of glaives. One of these warriors stands between her and her dreams. She must not lose.

 

"Look how fierce! Try not to fear my glaives as you engage in friendly combat. And remember that if you harm one hair on her head you will answer to me."

 

"Good grief Ravus! Stop talking and pick someone already. I thought you wanted to get some more beauty sleep."

 

Her mocking tone does not sit well with Ravus who was in a foul mood to begin with. She doesn't miss the scowl on his face.

 

"Fine.  I was going to go easy on you but you clearly need to be put in your place so I'm choosing our best."

 

_ Please don't say Nyx. Please don't say Nyx. Please don't say Nyx.  _

 

"Nyx Ulrich! You are the chosen warrior. I'm counting on you."

 

Luna sucks in a breath but it's not for the reason her smirking brother thinks. Nyx slowly makes his way down to the center of the room facing Luna. His face is nothing short of mortification. Caught between the pleasing his boss and upholding the honor of the kingsglaive and not crushing his girlfriend's dreams, his face looks distinctly pale.

 

He rubs the back of his neck and mutters something that sounds to Luna like "Shiva's tits."

 

Her thoughts exactly. 

 

He bows to her then to the rest of the onlooking royalty. Sweat is already rolling off his temples and they haven't even started. Luna grips her staff with clammy hands and looks up to her brother for the signal to begin. 

 

Ravus looks to the king and receives a nod of approval. 

 

"This match is over when someone taps out or concedes. Begin!"

 

Luna squares her body towards her opponent, stepping into a defensive stance and pointing the tip of her spear at Nyx. He mouths "sorry" a heartbeat before he launches his first attack.

 

It's clear that Nyx isn't going all out but Luna struggles to deflect his onslaught of punches and kicks. Even without his weapons and magic he is a force to be reckoned with. Still despite being mostly on the defensive, there is a whisper of impressed comments from the spectators. No one expected the princess to last this long against their best hero. The small crowd is starting to get into the fight now, cheering and gasping when something exciting happens.

 

Luna feels like she's fatiguing fast, but she didn't want to show her ‘secret weapons’ just yet. She swings her staff down at his head and he has to block with both hands. A bit of advice of playing dirty from Crowe pops into her mind and she goes to kick him right between the legs. Nyx is able to jump back at the last second and fixes her with a look of ‘I can’t believe you just did that’. The onlookers are really getting into the match now, some have even jumped to their feet to shout encouragement at the two.

 

“Sorry. But all’s fair in love and war, right?”

 

“Now you just sound like Crowe. All right then, if that’s the way you want it to be. No more Mr. nice glaive.”

 

And just like that Nyx turns the intensity up a notch. Just when Luna feels let she’s exhausted all her stamina, he seems like he’s just getting started.  What did she expect? All those times they had spared before in secret had been friendly training matches with nothing on the line.

 

_ I guess I’m going to have to use magic soon, I have no other choice. _

 

It doesn’t take her long to wield ice magic, she’s been training in the elemental arts for years and now is her time to show her skills with it. At first Nyx is able to dodge and avoid her barrage of icicles but one large rush of ice knocks him flat. He’s up quickly, with fire drumming to life in his hand instinctively.

 

“Nyx! Don’t forget yourself!” Ravus voice raises above the loud cheering. 

 

Nyx shakes the flames out quickly with a quick bow of apology.

 

Luna takes advantage of his distraction and charges him. He pops up and grabs her spear, making to sweep her legs out. She is able to flip away and avoid the move that would have grounded her, but now she’s lost her weapon. Or at least the weapon they know about.

 

Nyx throws the spear behind him and gesture for her to come at him again. Panting hard, she’s going to have to go all out before all her energy leaves her. Instead of launching a physical attack she volleys alternating elements at him. 

Ice.

Fire. 

Ice. 

Lightening.

More ice. 

As soon as the last of the ice has left her hand she’s running at him full force. Luna plans to use the same momentum move she bested him with when they were training together for fun. 

 

They tumble to the ground together (and Bahamut’s blessing) she comes out on top. There’s a struggle as she’s trying anything to keep the upper hand and he tries to flip her on her back. He gets her dominant hand locked behind her back and panic fills her up. 

 

_ I can not lose! _

 

She blasts him in the face with snow and ice and when he drops her arm to shield himself she produces the dagger Ravus got her for her birthday from Noct’s shared armiger. With the adrenaline rush she pushes it to his neck a bit harder than she intends to and draws a small trickle of blood.

 

“Yield!”  Luna is breathing so hard she feels like she’s about to hyperventilate, but she holds the knife firmly to Nyx’s throat.

 

Nyx is also breathing hard as he looks at her, then double taps the ground ending the match. He lays flat out, catching his breath as Luna gets shakily to her feet. The crowd of glaives goes absolutely wild and the upper box where her family is now on their feet.

 

Ravus is looking incredulously down at the two fighters, but Luna has one more surprise in store for him.

 

_ Please don’t mess this up… Astrals give me strength! _

 

She stares at Noctis who shakes his head no. It’s all the motivation she needs to try. Luna looks at the dagger, flips it in the air like she’s seen Nyx do so many times. Then her eyes, heart and soul fix on the point she wants to be next and she throws the weapon at Ravus.

 

There is a weird tug of magic, then the feeling of moving and thank every Astral she’s ever prayed to she actually lands none to sloppy on one knee just 2 feet before her open mouthed brother.

 

Luna stands, stares Ravus down and tells him “Thank you for the knife brother, it really was very sharp.” With a flick of her wrist she dismisses it back to the armiger.

He stares back at her dumbfounded. His mouth is moving like a fish but no words come out. Then she goes before her father and bends down on one knee.

 

“Your majesty. Father… I would like for you to consider what you saw today, as I go forth into the world as an adult capable of handling herself.”

 

Regis indicates for her to rise to her feet. He looks between her and Noctis. For a moment she’s sick to her stomach that what she did going behind the king’s back to gain power will be seen by him as quite treasonous. She swallows but her throat is so dry it just sticks and she has to cough to avoid gagging or maybe just chucking on her father’s shoes right then and there.

 

The cheering crowd goes silent as they too await a reaction from their king. Regis grabs Luna and one arm and Noctis in another and squeezes them together.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” he whispers to them.

 

When her releases them Luna feels she really has no strength left to even stand. She wobbles, but a strong arms is there to steady her.

 

“You did well, sister.”

 

Ravus is looking over the crowd and not at her, but she knows how hard that must have been to admit and she clings to him a little tighter.

 

The king steps to the edge of their platform and speaks to the glaives and guards.

 

“Well wasn’t that exciting! It seems as though many of us have misjudged Lunafreya’s true calling in life.”

 

There’s a quiet chuckle from some, including Nyx who is now back on his feet and wiping at his cut.

 

“In all seriousness, please allow us to reevaluate what our princess is capable of. Thank you all for baring witness, but Let us keep this matter to ourselves, so as to not sully Luna’s element of surprise in the future. Ravus will update you later with more details.”

 

Regis turns to leave and Ravus passes Luna off to Noctis, then steps forward to speak to his glaives before they all shuffle out.

 

“You are all dismissed except Nyx and Luche. I want you on duty during the Niflheim luncheon.”

 

Luche whines, “Why me? I understand taking Nyx, after all he was the loser, but-” 

 

Libertus squeezes his shoulder to stop him from mouthing off any further.

 

“On second thought I want all of you clean your gear and do your PT before you leave here. You can thank Luche. Oh and Luche, you’re off guard duty today. Pelna.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“You’re with Nyx. And see to it that he doesn’t bleed on the floors.”

 

“Understood sir.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formal luncheon with the visiting guests from Niflheim, what could go wrong? Luna's happiness from her hard fought freedoms she just won from her family are about to be shattered by an offer from the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is happening to our leading lady! So much drama, but I promise a happy ending eventually!   
> Warning, there is a character having a panic attack in this chapter so read with caution if that sort of thing bothers you.

 

  
  
  


It is Ravus that walks Luna back to her room. For a long time neither of them say anything, Luna because she is too spent to make idle chit chat and Ravus… well Luna has a feeling he is collecting his thoughts. 

 

As they round the last corridor and her door is in sight, Ravus finally find his voice. 

 

"Lunafreya. I believe I owe you an apology."

 

It's not a statement she takes lightly. In fact she's not sure she's ever heard her older brother ever apologize. Too anyone. For anything. EVER. She stops and gives him her undivided attention. 

 

"I… think you know how much I care for you. I just… want to see you safe and happy, but I didn't realize just how much my priority of putting your safety over your happiness really… hurt you. Please allow me some time to adjust to you being so… independent."

 

She reaches for him and kisses his bowed forehead. 

 

"Oh Ravus. Please do not mistake my insistence for independence as a disregard for your love or protection. I will always look for your guidance and support, but we are both adults now. Equals. Promise me you will work hard to remember that."

 

"I will.” He looks like he wants to add more to the subject but sighs instead and adds, “Now can you promise me you will take a nap before this bothersome business of making nice with our guests? You look rather rough."

 

"Gee- thanks. That's nice coming from you Mr. Prince of the hangovers."

 

"Ah, touche."

  
  


*****

  
  


Luna woke from her nap sore all over but spirits high. A knock on her door made her heart rush. She was sure it would be Nyx was on the other side and she was anxious to talk with him after their match.

 

_ Was he mad? Was he proud? Did he still want to be with her?  _

 

She threw the door open but it was the glaive Pelna who greeted her. 

 

"Oh, Pelna? I… I was hoping to apologize to Nyx."

 

"Ha! What for? That was amazing by the way. I reckon you'll see him soon enough to say your peace, but he's with Ravus, er the Commander right now. I imagine he's getting an earful. I’d feel sorry for him if it were anyone besides Nyx."

 

Luna never realized how chatty the glaive was, but it didn't bother her. She just nodded politely when appropriate and let her mind wander while he rattled on about a variety of topics as they made their way toward the dining hall.

 

_ Should I tell my family about my relationship with Nyx? Do I still have a relationship. Will he still want to go on this journey with me? What’s it going to be like on my own outside the walls of Insomnia? _

 

She distractedly made her way to her seat at the fancy dining table they reserved for special occasions. Her father was already seated at the head with Clarus talking behind him. Ravus and Nyx were standing next to them. She caught Nyx' eye before she sat and to her relief and heart's delight he smiled and winked at her! 

 

Gladio brought Noctis in and her sleepy looking brother sat next to her. 

 

"Nice job earlier" he said yawning. 

 

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Noct. I couldn't have done this without you."

 

"Sure. You bet.  Just kinda sucks you can use my powers better than I can."

 

"Nonsense! By the time you come of age I'm sure your skills will far surpass mine. Besides, I can only be strong because of you."

 

"... you know that's not true…" Noct tries to hide his blush by putting his head down on the table. 

 

"Noctis! Where are your manners!? And where is Ignis?"

 

"Specs went to escort the Nifs. Guess he really hit it off with their guard and their prince. Turns out he's not so bad…"

 

"When did you get to -"

 

She's cut off when the topic of their conversion enters the room and they all stand. 

 

Pleasantries are exchanged and they all sit. Dishes of their finest delicacies begin to arrive immediately.  Luna and Noct try to keep striking up conversations with the Niflheim prince, but he's clearly nervous and replies as to the point as possible without making much eye contact.  The usual stuffy and safe conversations run through the course of their meal and it's not until the very end of the meeting that something unusual pops up. 

 

The eccentric chancellor taps his glass with a spoon, indication they should raise their glasses. 

“I propose a toast! To princess Lunafreya and her coming of age.” He inclines his head towards her and everyone raises their glass high. 

 

He continues, “And to continued amicable relations between our two great nations…”

 

Luna holds her breath, she has a bad feeling there is a ‘but’ coming at the end of the Chancellor’s speech. She glances at her father whose shoulders have tensed but her brothers seem oblivious to the tension building in the room. Luna wants to look at Nyx who is standing behind her near the wall, but she’s afraid the gesture would be too bold.

 

“Which brings me to another happy purpose of our very enjoyable envoy to Insomnia. It is Emperor Aldercapt’s greatest hope that our friendly terms with Lucis may be cemented in a traditional and more permanent sign of good will.”

 

Regis sharpens his eyes on the Niflheim man. “What more sign of good faith would you like? We have invited you to celebrate our princess’ most special occasion.”

 

Ardyn Izunia feigned disinterest as he picks at something in his teeth.

 

“Why a glorious and dare I say mutually beneficial union, sure to make happy once bitter enemies. The only son and prince of Niflheim, joined in holy matrimony with an heir of Lucis. I mean, it makes perfect sense, doesn’t it?” He brings the index fingers on each hand together, helping to spell out the deal he put on the table.

 

Many things happen at once, but Luna’s heart drops out of her chest and her ears start to buzz, making the rush of voices and movement slow to register.

 

Ravus is the first to react, jumping up from his seat and slamming his hands on the table. Priceless pieces of porcelain rattle and silverware shake.

 

“So you’re demanding we just give Lunafreya to you like a prize!?”

 

Regis sits back deeply in his chair, taking everything in, but the wheels are turning in his brain and his eyes are piercing.

 

Noct shouts how they can’t do this, then turns to Ignis and asks him if they can do this.

 

The Niflheim prince looks just as shocked and horror struck as Luna feels. She’s not sure if her eyes are playing tricks on her but she swears she sees the prince’s eye flit back and forth between her and Nyx. She can feel that Nyx is standing much closer behind her now. Half of her hopes he doesn’t do anything rash or stupid but the other half wants him to scoop her up in his arms and warp away from this whole mess.

 

Ravus and Aranea are yelling at eachother across the table, Clarus and Gladio look twitchy and everyone in the room seems to be fidgeting around and talking at once save for Luna, Regis, Prince Aldercapt and the chancellor, who each sit still as statues. The tension can be cut with a knife, but when it feels like all too much to keep tempers in check the Chancellor waves his hand like he’d like to add some trivial bit of information.

 

“Of course nothing can be done until our dear Prince is of age…”

 

There is a collective sigh in the room but then the man continues, “but the Niflheim Empire considers it’s people of adult age at 18. This gives you a little over a year to enjoy an engagement before you two young people join Eos together for the good of all.”

 

The implications of the Chancellors words rest heavy on Luna’s heart. Tears well in her eyes but she’s too proud to let them fall in front of everyone. It takes her a minute to regroup and she has to remind herself to breath.

 

“May I ask for a private moment with Prince Aldercapt.” She’s proud that she can manage the words without her voice cracking.

 

 

Slowly the others in the room shuffle out, Nyx is the last to leave and looks between Ravus and Luna for some indication if he should stay for her protection. Luna slightly shakes her head and Ravus and Nyx consent to her wishes and leave the new fiances alone. 

 

As soon as the door shuts The Prince starts to shake and stutter and flap about in a tizzy. Luna can’t help but laugh out loud, her thoughts of him looking like a wild chocobo breaking the tension a bit. It's funny to her at first until she realizes he is struggling to breathe.

 

“Luna I swear… I… d-didn’t know anything! This is c-crazy, we don’t have to do this! How can they put us through this!? What are we going to do?”

 

Luna can’t help but feel pity for the teen, as crushed as she was by this turn of events, he looks like he’s about to come apart at the seams. She’s no expert but she’s pretty sure he’s about to hyperventilate.

 

“Prince Aldercapt, Prompto… hey take some breaths, let’s talk about our options.”

 

The prince is tearing at his hair and muttering “I didn’t know” over and over again.

 

“Prompto! Please, let’s be rational. Can you look at me?” 

 

He shakes his head no and slumps to the floor. Luna goes to him and rubs his back gently. He startles like a scare animal caught in a trap.

 

“I’m sorry, do you not want me to touch you? Can you try and take some deep breaths?”

 

Through hiccupy hitching breaths he whispers out a ‘don’t stop’.

 

She resumes her gentle touch and continues talking soothingly to him until he seems to be able to breath normally again. Luna guides him over to the table and they take two chairs next to each other. She offered him her hand and he clings to it let he might drown if he lets go.

 

“There, that’s better. It’s ok. It will be ok. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really… I just feel so… I know I’m not supposed to have feelings and just do my duty… but they didn’t even tell me… And you, Luna I feel so bad for all this.”

 

"Come now, it’s not your fault, you have nothing to feel bad or guilty about. We are sort of in this together, right?”

 

“But… but you already have someone you like, don’t you? How can I be part of something that’s trying to take that away and not feel bad.”

 

“How- what would make you think I have someone I like? You’re just trying to justify being extra hard on yourself.”

 

He shakes his head, “No, I mean yes, I mean… I deserve to be hard on myself. And I know you have someone special… I ah… accidentally maybe saw you… two together. Luna… I can only hope I find someone that makes me as happy as you looked when you were dancing with that man in the hall. He’s the one that was standing behind you today, right?” 

 

Luna can’t help herself, she scoffs and tussles his hair like she would do with Noctis.

 

“Well there’s no hiding it then. Yes. I’m dating the glaive, in secret. Not even my family knows.  I was hoping to tell them today, but this turn of events puts a damper in that plan. And no don’t apologize again. I believe you that you knew nothing about this, but why wouldn’t they tell you?”

 

“...” The teen’s face clouds over and he stares off, lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Prompto? Are you ok?”

 

He’s muttering slightly to himself and she thinks she hears the word ‘puppet’. Her heart breaks for him. No matter how hard she’s perceived her sheltered life to be, she has no idea what the blond holding her hand has been through. She’d bet her last gil it hasn’t been pleasant.

 

“Hey,” she lifts his chin so they can look at each other, “we don’t have to do anything right now. We have time to come up with a plan. Do you have access to a cell phone or email?”

 

“No… but I think i can figure out a way.”

 

“Good. That’s a start. I’m going to give you my private contact information. Is there somewhere safe I can write it down?”

 

“I, ah, have a pretty good memory. I promise. This is too important for me to forget.”

  
  


*****

  
  


They come out of the dining hall and Luna’s family swarms around her. She feels a pang of guilt seeing Prompto head over to Aranea, who waited for him, unlike the Chancellor. He looks like a kicked puppy. Luna tells everyone fussing over her that she just wants to be alone for a while. Which isn’t technically true. She wants to be alone with Nyx. So much has happened today, all very much affecting their relationship, and she hasn’t had the chance to say one word to him. 

 

As she heads off towards her room she tosses Nyx a look that she hope conveys she’d like him to follow her- discreetly. She knows it’s a lot to ask for but bless his heart, Nyx is a smart guy and knocks on her door less than 10 minutes after she arrived.

 

“Hey.” His eyes scan her face looking for clues as to how she’s doing after this crazy day.

 

“Hi.” She gives him a little smile. She knows it’s a sad one, but she feels like she’s all out of happy right now. “We need to talk.”

 

Nyx blanches and it’s the closest thing she’s ever seen to fear on his face.

 

“You, don’t need to say any more. I’ll just go. I know my place.”

 

“Nyx Ulrich get in here now.”

 

“I don’t think that is a good-”

 

“That wasn’t a question.” 

 

She grabs him by his uniform and pulls him in to her room.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Nyx have their talk. They make plans for Luna's upcoming coming of age trip/ oracle pilgrimage. Then Ravus shows up unexpectedly to talk and Nyx has to think fast. Luna isn't known for being a master negotiator for no reason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of this chapter is just dialog, but it helps explain past events and sets us up for our journey forward!  
> warning: Luna is a master manipulator, but I mean who could tell her no?

 

  
  
  


Luna pulls the glaive-  _ her glaive  _ into her room and shuts the door. It’s entirely inappropriate and she couldn’t care less. She embraces him, burying her face into his chest. The buttons of his uniform are uncomfortable against her cheek, but the warmth of his body and the feel of him wrapping his arms around her override it any discomfort.  They stay like that, just holding each other for a long time. 

It’s Nyx who finally breaks the silence.

 

“I thought we were gonna talk? Shouldn’t you let go of me so we can, ya know, talk?”

 

She shakes her head no and stubbornly hold him tighter.

 

“Come on, besides, I miss your face.”

 

She can’t help but chuckle at his cheesy line and slowly loosens her grip on him, but doesn’t completely let go.

 

“Oh Nyx, I don’t even know where to start. All I want is to hold you, make sure you are here, really here beside me.”

 

“I’m here, thanks to you… do you how much trouble we- I could get in for being in the princess’ private bedchamber?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m worth it.” She gives him a sly little grin, the tension from the day melting away just from being near her love.

 

“Hey! Who taught you a line like that!?” He pulls her in close again and kisses the top of her head before lifting her up off the ground. 

 

Her laughter peels through the room and her heart feels lighter already. 

 

He sets her down, smiling genuinely, “so can we talk about the elephant in the room now?” 

 

“Which one?”

 

“Let’s go through the list in order of importance." He holds his finger up,  "first off, you actually tried to kick my junk!”

 

“What!? Oh, that?” She’s laughing again, enjoying his humor and the way is diffuses a bad mood. “Was it really a big deal? You dodged it didn’t you?”

 

“What if I didn’t? Don’t you want to have any kids-” He stops, realizing the implications of his joke and tries to back pedal.

 

Luna silences him with a soft kiss. “We can talk about kids later, does this mean you still want to be with me?”

 

“What!? Of course, why wouldn’t I? I told you I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“I wasn’t sure, so much happened today, the sparring match, oh and not to mention I’m kinda engaged to someone else now…”

 

“That match… I’ve never been more proud.. Or more turned on in my whole life.”

 

“Wait what!? So dominant girls are your thing huh?”

 

“ _ You _ are my thing. Everything you do Luna… is a trial of my self control, but that move you did… when in the six did you make a magic pact to warp, by the way?”

 

“Oh that… I couldn’t let you have all the fun tricks and glory. I wanted every advantage I could get, when I’m out there on this pilgrimage… I want everyone who cares about me to have some peace of mind know that… that I’m strong enough to handle things.”

 

He sighs and runs a hand down his stubbled face.  "Yeah, guess you did show us. So, you wanna talk about what happened after lunch, when we all left the room."

 

"You afraid I'd actually run off and marry the prince?"

 

"What? No… gods he's like 12, right? I wasn't worried about that.  I was worried about you, how you feel about this after just winning a bit of freedom…"

 

"He's 16 for your information. We were just discussing how unfair this is and what we ca do about it."

 

"Come on Luna, you don't actually believe the Niflheim prince had no idea what was coming. Did you see how nervous he was? And he kept looking at me like I was going to leap a across the table and strangle him. Weird kid, definitely suspicious."

 

"Were you looking at him like you would leap across the table and strangle him? "

 

"Damn straight.  And that creepy arrogant chancellor... It took all my willpower not to grab you and warp you out of there. "

 

Luna flushes at their shared sentiment. 

 

“I’m pretty sure he had no idea the Chancellor was going to drop that bomb, and even if he did, he certainly wasn’t the one who planned it. I can assure you he feels just as much a pawn in this as I do. I promised him and I promise you, something will work out- I just don’t know exactly how yet.”

 

She steers their conversation to safer waters now that the big issues have been sorted out.  After all they have trip to plan out. They pour over maps and papers, books and magazines planning her trip. The best routes, safest, most in need of the oracle…

  
  
  


It's hours after the whole lunch engagement ordeal.

Luna is leaning in closer to Nyx to show him a passage in a book when he surprises her with a kiss. It's sweet and chaste at first, until Luna drops her book and kisses back. Searching out each other's lips, enjoying the feel of it. Its not long before she's sitting in his lap and he traces her lips with his tongue, asking permission to deepen their kisses. Just as her mouth starts to open for him, there is a knock on her door. 

They startle apart and Nyx rolls under the bed just as Ravus asks if he can come in while he's opening the door. 

 

“Lunafreya, I just came to see if you are alri- gracious you are all flush! Do you have a fever? Are you feeling well?” He barges in and rushes over to her, pressing his hand to her forehead.

 

She shoos him away, “I’m fine! Just tired. I think you can understand, it’s been quite a trying day.”

 

“Indeed. I tried to give you some space, but I needed to come check on you. Tell you that I won’t stand for it. Even if it means we go to war, I won’t have your future or Lucis’ compromised like this.”

 

“Thank you for the sentiment brother, but is it really worth it? I mean… if a marriage can sustain the peace…”

 

“Don’t tell me you of all people are considering this-” His voice is raised and she can see the outline of a vein in his temple starting to bulge, so she cuts him off before he has an aneurysm.

 

“Gods no! We just need them to think that while I figure something out. Besides we have time before the Empire forces the issue and I have more important things to focus on, like making my Oracle pilgrimage.”

 

“Oh thank Shiva.” Ravus slumps into the chair Nyx had been occupying not 5 minute prior. “That blond shrimp of a prince is shifty if you ask me. No backbone, won’t meet your eyes, hand shake like a fish… he’d be a terrible husband for you.”

 

“Ravus, be nice. He’s only Noct’s age, he has plenty of time to mature.”

 

“You’re defending him? A Nif? The Emperor's son at that.”

 

“I’m just saying I feel sorry for him, I don’t think he’s had a good upbringing. And didn’t you date ‘a Nif’?”

 

“Can we please not speak of Aranea right now.” The vein in his head threatens to make another appearance.

 

“Sorry brother… I don’t mean to pick at a sore spot, I’m just trying to make a point. What a mess… as if I don’t have enough to worry about…”

 

“Speaking of dates, how’s your mystery man these days?”

 

“Oh, he’s... around. Although we don’t really get to spend much time together…”

 

“And how does he feel about you leaving the city and wandering around all of Eos?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he hates it, but he understands it come with the duty.”

 

“Mmm.” Ravus is shuffling through her maps and papers scattered on the table. “By the way did you decide on what glaives you will be bringing.”  

 

“You mean glaive. I already have Gentiana along for the trip. I was thinking Crowe.”

 

“Crowe? But her strong suit is in magic not hand to hand combat, and Gentiana is… well I’m not quite sure if she can even fight. I’d feel more comfortable if you took someone else. I think an all female party would be easy prey.”

 

Luna scoffs but humors her brother, besides, she’s got him right where she wants him.

 

“Then if you had to pick only one glaive to send with me, who would you choose.”

 

“If I could pick anyone it would be Cor, but I don’t think he can be spared at the moment, so my second choice would be Ulrich.”

 

“You think that highly of him, brother? After all I did best him in our match.”

 

Now it’s Ravus’ turn to scoff, “Please, you only won because he wouldn’t actually hurt you just to win a friendly match. Yes, take Ulrich, he’s the best I have.”

 

She pretends to think it over, “I don’t know… you see where I want to go… has he ever been stationed at any of these places? I want someone who is as familiar as possible with my destinations.” She asks the question knowing full well her and Nyx picked the route they did based on his familiarity with them.

 

Her brother studies the places and notes she’s marked on the map, “Huh… I believe he’s been to every area you’ve marked. Yes, he’s perfect for your trip. In fact, do me this one favor, since you won’t take a small army, I insist that you take Ulrich.”

 

“Alright brother, I know how hard this is for you, I accept your terms. I was also thinking of having a decoy go out with a large entourage, just to give me some more discretion and possibly another layer of protection. What do you think about it?”

 

Ravus stands and places his hands on her shoulders. “Luna, I apologize for not giving you enough credit on this matter. You truly amaze me with your tactical thinking. Spectacular idea! I shall arrange the details for you, if… you’ll allow me to?” 

 

“Of course, brother. I do value your concern and I appreciate all you do for me.”

 

He nods “When did you plan to set out?”

 

“I’d like to leave as soon as possible, do you think all would be ready in two days?”

 

“It shall be done.  Well, I'd better be off to start on these plans. I best find Ulrich and debrief him. And tell him to keep an eye open for any secret rendezvous with your mystery man.”

 

She pushes him toward the door, “Goodbye Ravus!”

  
  


Luna waits a few heartbeats before dropping to the floor beside her bed. She’s face to face with Nyx, who has a hand tightly clasped over his mouth trying to suppress laughter. He's shaking and possibly turning a shade of purple.

 

“Get up here you.”

 

“Holy Shiva! That was too entertaining!!! Oh the irony! I’m gonna die. I’m dead. I’ve died of irony!”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing…”

 

He gets to his feet and grabs her up, showering her with more kisses before sighing. “I’d better get out of here and find your brother before he finds me.”

 

“Keep an eye out for my ‘mystery man’ out there. I hear he’s pretty unscrupulous.”

 

With one final, ok a dozen final kisses, he’s gone and she shuts the door and closes her eyes.  It is quiet in her room but her heartbeat is still drumming loud in her ears. What a whirlwind of a day!

  
  


Luna opens her eyes and nearly faints- “Gentiana! You scared me!”

 

When and where the messenger of the gods came to be in her room was always a mystery to Luna.

 

“It was not my desired intention. I see you make plans to convene with the Astrals. This journey will not be an easy one, nor a brief one. I am glad that you have someone who gives you strength to accompany you.”

 

Luna clears her throat, “Yes well, you’ll be there too, won’t you?”

 

“Young Oracle, this is your task. I can only aid when the gods see fit. It will be a journey to find yourself, and prove yourself.”

 

The princess blushes. She knew that this trip would be an opportunity for her and Nyx to grow closer, but she assumed Shiva’s messenger would be there for the most part. A chaperone if you will. Now that she finds out it will mostly be just her and Nyx- alone… her mind races. When she finally corals her wild thoughts, Gentiana is gone.

 

She shakes her head, hardly daring to believe all of what has transpired recently. Only two more days until she faces the unknown. 

Two more days until she sets off on her own- well not completely alone.

She smiles, despite the day’s roller coaster of emotions, ready to face the future head on.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and company prep for and make the first leg of their journey. For something she wanted so badly, now that it's here it just seems like one more burden on her shoulders. All the stress adds up and our princess takes it out on those who don't deserve it. Will things just ever go right for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long and segmented, there was just too much happening and I didn't feel it should be split into lots of little chapters. I tried to separate long periods of break, such as a day with "*****" and smaller time, such as a few minutes or hours with a "***". I hope that its easy to follow and you enjoy this chapter as we're gearing up for Luna and Nyx adventures across Eos!

The Niflheim party left with no further incident and Lunafreya is able to roam the Citadel without escort again. This means, however, that she doesn’t see Nyx again until the next day when Ravus summons her to one of the meeting rooms. It is filled with the people and guards closest to the crown. Her father and Clarus are of course there, along with Noct and his two retainers, and a smattering of crownsguard and kingsglaive. Nyx is talking to Ravus so she doesn’t dare contact him yet.

See spies Cor in the corner and approaches him before taking her seat.

“Uncle Cor, I never got a chance to thank you for the thoughtful birthday gift!”

He smiles but shifts uncomfortably, “I take it you figured out how to work it?”

She nods enthusiastically.

“You didn’t tell your dad of brothers about it’s ‘special feature’ did you?”

“Of course I don’t know what you are talking about… but if i did, what would they do and what if I ever needed a refill…”

He chuckles, “well I’ve heard that the beauty of that piece is stunning. So stunning it might knock someone out for.. Oh, I’d say and hour or so, give or take. And don’t worry, I gotcha covered honey. I’ll have a spare set ready to go before you leave tomorrow.”

 

Luna makes her way to her seat still thinking about the amazing gift her uncle gave her. What at first glance looked like and extravagant bracelet, she figured out had a small lever that pulled out. When released, fired a small dart. She’s actually lucky she didn’t shoot herself in the face while examining it.

 

Ravus calls the meeting to order and explains a bit about Luna’s trip. About how this is both her coming of age trip to see the world and also an important Oracle pilgrimage. He looks at her proudly while he announces that she will only have one bodyguard and the messenger of the Astrals accompanying her. 

Nyx steps forward when mentioned and bows formally to the princess and the other royalty in the room. Gentiana is not present, but they know by now how she pops in and out like a ghost.

Then her brother surprises Luna and most of the people in the room by turning the meeting over to her to explain the details. Tho she’s caught off guard, the quickly composes herself and rises to give everyone the rundown.

“First off I want to thank everyone in this room and beyond these walls for you support and dedication to the well being of the People of Insomnia and all of Lucis. I am humbled and eternally grateful.” 

She bows deeply at the waist and several of the guards may or may not have a slight blush.

“My journey will not be an easy or a brief one from what I’ve been told by the messenger of the Astrals. However knowing that I have all of you supporting me gives me the courage to face whatever may come. I will give a brief overview of the plan and then elaborate on what Ravus discussed.”

She walks to the front of the room where a large map of Eos is hanging.

“We know that the Astral Ramuh resides somewhere in the Ducae area.” She gestures to each of the corresponding spots on the map while she talks. “And that Titan still holds the meteor while he slumbers at the Disc of Cauthess. Rumors have it that Ifrit is at the rock of Ravatough in south western Cleigne. Then sea goddess Leviathan, dwells in Accordo's capital Altissia. And Shiva’s giantess form lies in the Ghorovas Rift.”

There is a murmur of voices and Libertus raises his hand to ask a question that is probably on everyone’s mind. “Pardon me for asking princess, but some of that is imperial territory. You don’t actually plan on going to all of those places, do you?” 

It was a question that her and Nyx go round and round on all the time.

“ I would never put any of you in the peril involved in traveling to dangerous places if I don’t have to. We'll take every location with caution and on a case by case basis. ”

Ravus clears his throat, “That’s right, there will be no trip to Niflhiem proper, Altissia is bad enough, because it’s under imperial rule. Even Cleigne houses Imperial fortresses. Although we are at ‘peace’ they have yet to withdraw their presence from the outlying Lucian territories. If any of you foresee any danger at any location you are to report to me immediately and we will end this trip if we have too.”

Luna sends him a little glare, but sees the same sentiment held on her father’s face so she resigns herself to the conditions.

“Right, well here’s the tricky part. As I am travelling with light ‘supervision’ we want any possible threats to assume that is not the case. Those of you glaives gathered here are going on a little ‘vacation’. Crowe will dress as myself and you shall travel around Eos, pretending to be protecting ‘me’. This allows me the freedom to do my oracle duty without interference from imperials or prying public eyes. ”

There is another discussion on how brilliant that idea is, and Luna waits for everyone to settle in before continuing.

“In order to replicate the authenticity of our farce, we will be in radio contact with each other whenever possible and we will occasionally meet in the same locations so that I may perform a healing. Then we will go our separate ways so that I may continue my pilgrimage with as little attention drawn to it as possible. Does everyone understand? Is there any questions?”

Everyone seem to get the gist of the plan and Ravus dismisses the guards to prepare for their trip. Luna asks her family if they wouldn’t mind staying behind for just a moment.

“There’s one more thing I want to talk to you about…”

She pauses and they all stare at her. Noct is the first to try and break the silence after she didn't seem to want to elaborate on what she wanted to talk about. 

“If this is about the whole dating thing, I personally don’t care. So if you’re not ready to tell us, like, whatever. It’s no big deal.”

“Is this about the dating thing?” Regis chimes in, arching an eyebrow.

“Ah, it could be… or not. If you don’t want to know.”

Ravus huffs up, “Lunafreya, you are going on a long journey. Who knows if this guy will still be around waiting for you when you get back. So how about we drop it until after you return and see where things stand between you, hmm?”

She shakes her head at her oldest brother… always two steps forward and one step back with him, she thinks.

“Yeah Ravus. Sounds good. I just need to focus on being the Oracle and supporting you and Noct and finding a way to rid Eos of starscourge once and for all.”

Ravus nods sagely until Noctis hits him upside the head, “That was sarcasm you dummy.”

Ravus reaches for Noct with his metal hand and the younger boy dodges and hides behind Regis. 

“Boys, settle down. Luna, your happiness is important to us, I know duty sometimes gets in the way of that. Would- would your gentleman friend like to accompany you on your trip?”

This time Ravus and Noct both perk up from their scuffle, and shout in sync, “What!?” 

“Daddy, do you really mean it?”

“No… but if it makes this trip more bearable for you, then maybe we can agree to it. After all you will have the glaive and Gentiana around supervising and I trust you to make good choices.”

“They are not babysitters or chaperones. They are an important part of this mission. But... I will think about it. Do I have your permission to contact him while I’m out.”

“Could we even stop you if we wanted to?”

“No, but I thought it was polite to ask.” she flashes them a big smile.

“Such a strong willed woman, so much like your mother. Alright, off you go to prepare your things.”

Cor, who was silent through the entire conversation stops her in the hall as she exits. 

“You know it would be a whole lot easier for you to travel discretely if Gentiana wasn’t around the whole time.”

She startles, “What do you mean?”

“I mean if you two pretended to be husband and wife, it would make it much easier for you to travel, like a young couple on their honeymoon.”

Luna tries but she cannot keep the blush off her face.

“It’s- it’s not that serious, uncle Cor.”

“Isn’t it?” He walks away before she can answer and she’s left standing there, looking confused.

How does he do that? If she didn’t know better she would assume that he was some kind of messenger of the Astrals.

 

*****

 

The day of departure arrives with more pomp and circumstance than Luna anticipated or desired. She had hoped simply to kiss her family goodbye get in the 3 vehicle caravan and drive off to the first destination, Galdin Quay. The people of Insomnia, however, had other ideas. There is a parade in her honor, the streets are closed down for those out celebrating, and those seeking last minute blessings or healings flood the downtown area. 

Luna is feeling overwhelmed but puts on her best smile and Oracle dress. She waves from the top of the stairs leading out of the Citadel, accompanied by the king and her two brothers. Glaives, crownsguard and other staff members mill about making last minute preparations but suddenly Luna feels very alone and drained. If this trip doesn’t go well… best case scenario she’s just a failure of an Oracle, worst case… people die.

It is Gentiana who rescues Luna from the swarms of crowds expecting the Oracle to do a healing. The strange woman makes her way up the citadel stairs like she owns the place, and speaks to the Luna and the king, but loud enough for much of the crowd to hear. 

"The oracle is to set off directly. Be not worried of distractions and stay your course. There is much to do, come."

The messenger then proceeds to get in the lead car and Luna follows after kissing her brothers and father goodbye. Nyx opens the door for her and once she's seated next to Gentiana he gets behind the wheel. 

"Ready to set out princess?" He looks at her in the rear view mirror. 

"Quite."

"Alright, Galdin Quay here we come. Let me know if you ladies need a pit stop. Otherwise it's about 3 hours to Hammerhead where we will take a quick break then another 2 hours or so from there to the quay."

 

***

Luna tries to be happy, she finally is on the path that she wanted to be on, but the weight of her journey wears on her enough that she just can't find it in her to be excited. Around the hour mark of the trip Nyx can't stand looking at Luna's forlorn face in the mirror any longer. 

"Permission to speak freely, your majesty."

"Hmm?" She glances at him then at Gentiana. "Oh yes, granted. "

"I thought you were excited about this journey."

"I am."

"Then why do you look like someone who just stepped in chocobo dung."

"Tsk. So crude, sir Ulrich."

"I'm just saying…"

"..." 

She continues staring out the window watching the scenery fly by. 

"You feel ok? You don't get car sick do you?" his voice drops to a soft tone of concern.

Luna sighs at his persistence. She doesn't want Nyx to worry and she doesn't want Gentiana to know how insecure she's feeling right now so she figures silence is the best option. 

"I'm just tired. Now please just focus on the road."

"Yes ma'am."

She can't help but notice the frosty tone in his voice. Great. Add it to the list of things to feel bad about. 

Being slightly deceptive to her family to get she wants, check.  
Being more excited about spending time with her boyfriend than doing her duty, check.  
Stressing out, feeling guilty and taking it out on said boyfriend, check.  
Getting engaged to a foreign prince while having a boyfriend and actively trying not to marry said prince without causing a war, check. 

Luna closes her eyes and sighs again, this is going to be a long trip. 

 

***

 

When they arrive in Hammerhead, Nyx opens the door for Luna, then goes around to open Gentiana's. The messenger surprises them by stating that she is not needed for this leg of the journey and that she'll come aid the oracle when necessary. 

Luna and Nyx meet eyes, but they both seem to not know what you say to each other. 

"Uhh… can I grab you a sandwich?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh come on, have you ever had one before? "

"A sandwich? Yes. I live in the citadel not under a rock. "

"I meant one of Takka's famous Hammerhead hot sandwiches. Nothing like it anywhere in Eos! Lib had tried to recreate it, but it's still not the same."

Luna is aware that her tone is probably not sounding friendly, she's honestly trying to go for professional relationship not bitchy royalty so she relents on the meal, but doesn't want to go inside the greasy dive when she's enjoying the dry warm air outside, and tells him as much. 

 

***

 

Nyx comes out with a dozen sandwiches in a bag to pass out to everyone, but he can't find Luna at the tables with the rest of the entourage. 

Just before he can get himself too worked up, Crowe stops him and talks under her breath.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch lover boy, she just went to the garage to talk with Cid."

"Did anyone go with her!?"

"Relax, we can all see the garage from here. Besides aren't you the 'on point' with this assignment?"

He relaxes a bit rubs his hand down his face.

"But seriously Nyx, what are you going to do this whole trip? You've got to give her some space or you'll smother her."

"My job is to keep her safe. Everything else comes second."

"Does she know that? Cuz honestly from my point of view it sounds like you're putting your relationship second to your job. Which is kinda a dick move seeing as how she's doing the opposite for you."

"Bahamut's balls…"

"Yeah, you can say that again - don't actually say it! Look, you can either use this trip as a way to grow closer together or drive each other away. Listen to you heart. And this goes for both of you duty bound fools."

"Wow Crowe… I don't know why to say… where'd you get so knowledgeable on this sort of thing? "

"Ah… Lib got me hooked on those Lestallum soap operas."

Nyx shoves her playfully and she shoves him back twice as hard. Then he grabs up the leftover sandwiches and goes to make a peace offering. 

 

Nyx can see walking up to the garage that Luna has the gruff old grease monkey wrapped around her finger. She just has a way with people. 

"Sorry to interrupt. Thought I bring by some of Eos' finest cuisine. "

"Well look what the Coeurl dragged in. You switch over to the crownsguard yet? They still let you wear your hair like that? Stand up straight son!"

Nyx has had enough run ins with Cid to know this was just how the ex-crownsguard says hello.

Luna, who is less familiar with their friendly banter has a strained look on her face, preparing to jump in and diffuse the situation, but it isn't needed.

"Come on old man, don't be jealous. Everyone knows the kingsglaive is better than the crownsguard. That's why they trust their finest hero with Insomnia 's finest treasure."

"Bah! That's debatable… besides, don't think the little miss appreciates being called as such."

Nyx takes a sandwich out of the bag and tosses the rest at Cid.

"I was talking about the grub but I think she's pretty exceptional too."

He gives a look at Luna that makes her heart stutter and for a moment all her stress evaporates to nothing. Her eyes sparkle with appreciation as she smiles back.

“Now what do we have here?”

The young couple shake their revelry of each other and look innocently at the mechanic.

Cid’s got his bread lifted up inspecting the contents of his sandwich and they give a quick sigh of relief.

“What’s up old geezer? Didn’t Takka put his secret sauce on it?”

“Hmm, thought I noticed something... but maybe I was wrong. Y’all better be moseying along now, doesn’t little miss have somewhere fancier than here to be?

“Oh, yes. We’re heading to Galdin Quay. It was so nice to talk with you Cid.” Luna bows to the older man, a sign of respect for the years of service to her father.

“You watch out for perverts now. And you, punk. Thanks for the meal and don’t let our miss get in no trouble now.”

“Yeah yeah, I got this. Seeya Cid.”

“That goes for trouble named N.Y.X. too.”

Cid waggles his finger at the glaive who salutes him back.

“No promises old man!”

 

***

 

Luna surprises Nyx be sitting in the front seat next to him instead of the back.

He smiles smugly and starts the car.

“What!?” She looks at him with her blue eyes.

“What, what?” His grin just spreads.

“What’s that smile for, do you enjoy driving that much?”

“I enjoy anything that lets me spend time with you. And I can see you better from the front seat.”

“Keep your eyes on the road.” She gestures forward, it's the same words she told him earlier, but with a different connotation completely. When she drops her hand she links their fingers together and they stay like that until they reach their destination.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna spends the day relaxing at Galdin Quay and a romantic night. Who will bust out the "L" word first, her or Nyx? Will anyone figure out that the 'princess' on the beach surrounded by bodyguards is a decoy while the real one enjoys herself elsewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a long time coming, it's my busy season at work so chapter will probably be spaced out a little further until summer it over! I love these characters and they are always writing their story in my head I just need to find time to write it down. Please forgive the lack of editing on this chapter, I'm just so excited to get it done and posted for those of you who have waited so patiently. Thank you!

They arrive at Galdin Quay with the rest of the caravan and park away from the tourists. Luna leads the way to the hotel flanked by 4 obvious bodyguards and 4 more that dispersed to canvas and secure the area. It was her idea to stage the big to do, so that in the future Crowe, who will pose as her, will travel with the large group of guards, while she and Nyx move unhampered by the large group. 

The staff are ridiculous bootlickers, clearly used to handling the rich and the famous. The hotel owner can barely contain his excitement of housing a royal, and they reserve the biggest suite available to house Luna and several guards. After obligatory photos, she checks in and her and Crowe go into the suite. It’s huge with a main living area with beautiful views of the water and open kitchen. There’s a master bedroom with private bath and 2 smaller bedrooms and a shared bathroom. 

A half hour later, a blonde Crowe donning sunglasses and a bikini steps out of the hotel. A line of Kingsglaive follow her to the beach. A lone guard remains watchful at the door to ensure no one unwanted goes into the princess’ room.

When he’s sure that all the paparazzi have fled to watch “the princess” sunbathe, Nyx knocks lightly on the door before swiping his key card and going in.

“Did it work?” Luna’s voice calls from the kitchen, where she's working feverishly.

“Like a charm.” Nyx replied. “Just let me change real quick and we can be off.”

Several minutes later a dressed down, beach ready Luna and Nyx made their way towards the less populated east beach. It was not as pristinely groomed and had shrubs and weeds growing here and there, but the plus side was that it looked like they had it all to themselves. Nyx suggests hiking up the high ground to get a better view of the ocean. They walk hand in hand, like a real couple- it’s a dream come true for Luna.

The couple talk about everything without any of the restraints that would be in place in the Citadel from ears that shouldn’t hear. Luna feels the stress and fear melt away that she had been harboring all day- it was just an effect Nyx had on her. He made her feel braver, stronger, safe. Dare she ever use the L word? She releases his hand and walks to the edge of a bluff, lost in her own thoughts.

She looks so content, just staring off into the ocean while the waves gently crashed into the rocks below. Nyx watches her silently leaving her to her thoughts. It was easy to pretend, right now, moment, that they had all the time in the world. That they were just two people on vacation and not a princess tasked with winning the favor of the gods and a glaive to keep her alive while she travels into more and more dangerous territory.

“I thought Angelguard would be prettier in real life, but… it just looks… cruel… does that sound strange? Can a mass of rock look cruel to you?”

“Mmm. I understand what you mean. I’ve been there. It’s creepy as hell.”

“What? You’re fibbing. It’s forbidden ground, no one has been there.”

“Well I beg to differ on what your family considers forbidden. Several of the glaives and crownsguard have been there. Think of it as a test of courage- a rite of passage if you will. We had to swim out there, camp the night and swim back.”

“That’s… wow, I can’t imagine. What was it like?”

“I remember being hungry. I thought I could hunt for some small game, birds, rodents, anything. But there is nothing there. The whole island feels like emptiness, even the weeds won’t make their homes there.”

“Thank the gods you didn’t drown. It's a long swim.”

“I’m a strong swimmer. Hey, can you swim?” He’s reaching for her hand to lead her back down towards the beach.

“Of course I can swim, though I’ve never been in the ocean before.”

“Well get in! I’ll protect you if it’s too much.” he says as he runs in with a splash in her direction.

“Hey! You’re going to regret that!” she laughs as she wades in after him.

 

After splashing and swimming and enjoying the carefree moment they decide to find a spot to enjoy their picnic. Nyx laid out a blanket, and set the basket down while Luna starts to set out the food. Before they can get cozy, a figure appears to be walking towards them in no particular hurry. Luna isn’t concerned, there are plenty of people at the resort and surely there is no law keeping anyone away from the beach side they chose, but Nyx is on high alert.

“Calm down, we’ve been lucky so far to have the beach alone, we knew it wouldn’t last forever.”

“That ain’t a tourist.”

“How can you tell? Look how he’s dressed, casual. It’s just some guy on a stroll, enjoying his vacation.”

“It’s his intent. He may be walking slow, but he’s eyes are focused and he’s walking towards us, not down the beach.”

Luna concedes the point but she doesn't feel any malice so she continues to set out the food for their meal. Nyx is up and meets the man as soon as he can make out the details of his face. 

 

“Can I help you? If you didn’t notice, this is kinda a private dinner reservation.”

“Oh? Wells yous see I just couldn’t help myself. I got all giddy hearing there was a princess coming and all. But imagine my disappointment when I follow alls those ‘sheep’ to the beech and realize, that aint no princess.”

“What are you talking about and what do you what?” Nyx growls out summoning his kukris.

“Hey now! Calm down guard dog, I come in peace!” the man steps back and offers up his hands in surrender.

“Nyx! Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Luna gets to her feet, hand resting gently on his arm. She eyes the interloper, voice firm, “Please, if you have no business here then leave us.”

“Yous got it princess, I didn't mean no harm. The names Dino. Dino Ghiranze. Meteor Publishing.”

“This isn’t a press conference. Beat it. And if you even think about telling anyone about the decoy I’ll flay you alive for treason.”

“Yeesh. Down boy. I aint gonna tell anyone, don’t wanna give up my scoop after all. Just one little question before I go, ya know to ensure my tongue doesn’t slip up.”

Nyx raises his blades threateningly but Luna stills him.

“One question, but I don’t have to answer it.”

“A most gracious agreement your majesty. Deal, here goes nothing. May I have the pleasure of making your wedding rings?”

“Excuse me?” She can’t help but give Nyx a baffled look, wondering if she heard right.

“Yous see, I may be a great reporter, but my true calling is jewelry.”

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’m still not following.”

“Jewelry. It’s my hobby, but I’d like to make a name for myself. If I was the one whos made your wedding rings, I’d be legit, yous knows?” He pauses to read the confusion on her face. “You are engaged to the Nif prince, right? At least that's what we’ve been reporting.”

“Ahh… can I think on that… you know how delicate this political marriages can be.”

“Fair enough. Here’s my card. Call me anytime Princess. And don’t worry, my lips are sealed.. On all accounts.” His eyes dart between the two of them. “Enjoy your coming of age journey.” 

As he turns to go he motions to Nyx to come closer and whispers, “Enjoy you date, before your little lady marries that other cat.”

Nyx fakes to punch the nosy reporter who ducks his tail and saunters back towards the resort.

 

The sun is starting to set when they actually start to eat the dinner Luna packed. She always wanted to have a picnic date.That it’s on the beach at sunset is an added bonus and she even brought a bottle of wine to top off the romantic mood. She hopes it’s still salvageable after the strange encounter with the reporter/jeweler. Luna shakes her head but the questions rattling around her head won’t leave.

What kind of wedding band would Nyx like? Why am I thinking of this now!? Why does he look so good without a shirt on? Is it too soon to tell him I think I love him?

“Hey, that looks good, do you need any help?”

“Sure, would you mind uncorking the wine?”

 

They eat, drink and for the first time without fear of prying eyes, Luna can cozy up to her boyfriend. The wine has her head spinning, but she’s so so tired. Maybe it would be ok if she used Nyx as a giant pillow? Just for a quick nap… to build up her courage... to tell him how much he means to her...

 

“Hey . Sleeping beauty. Wake up. We should probably head back to the hotel now.”

“Mmm… what time is it?”

“It’s about two hours after my arm fell asleep.”

“Ha ha. It’s so dark out, it must be late.”

“Yeah it's almost midnight. Do you see how beautiful the moon and stars look from here?”

“A-amazing! It’s so pretty! Do we really have to go back now?” Enough brain cells have fired back to life and she remembers what she’s been gearing up to talk about all night.

“It’s not urgent, but we don't have any gear for staying out all night. Not even toilet paper if you wanna go in the bushes.”

“Nyx!” She shoves into his chest at the crude remark. So much for a romantic conversation.

“Hey, I’m just bracing you for reality. You knew this trip wasn’t going to be all luxury hotels and caravans. I’m letting you know that we might have to rough it sometimes.”

“Mhmm. However will I survive?” the princess asks sarcastically, stroking Nyx’s face.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you brought me along, I might just come in handy.”  
Luna boops his nose, then kisses it before hauling herself up for a good stretch.

“Yeah I suppose I should keep you around… besides, I need someone to carry our stuff back.”

Nyx is up and dusting the sand off, “Glad I can be of service as a pillow and hired muscle.”

“You’ll have to show me your other redeeming qualities.” She almost says the flirty line without blushing so she grabs up the blanket and wraps it around herself, hooding her head. 

He tugs the blanket towards himself trapping her close. “You set the pace, tell me what you want. I’ll give you everything I am, you know that right?”

“Nyx, I…”

He stops the word on her lips with his own.

“I really like when you do that.”

“Mmm. I really like doing that. I can’t believe you’d let someone like me… breathe the same air as you, let alone taste your lips.”

“Nyx, I thought we’ve put this past us. I chose you. And I’ll continue to choose you... because I lo- “

Nyx’ cell phone chirps out a notification for a new message. It’s Crowe's ringtone so he looks down it. 

“Sorry. Looks like we stayed out past curfew and ‘mom’s’ checking up on us. Let me just send her a quick reply letting her know we’re fine and heading back soon. Ok. Sorry. That kinda ruined the mood, didn’t it?”

“Ahh, yeah. A little. I guess we should just head back.” She turns her back on him, the mood heavy.

He follows wordlessly carrying their stuff, trailing behind to give her space.

Just before they reach the boardwalk that leads to them back to the hotel he drops everything and sighs.

“Hey Luns...I feel like I messed something up tonight. Shit I feel like I mess everything up with you. That’s why I always feel so unworthy, so inadequate. And let me tell you it's not a feeling I’m good with. All these feelings…. Being with you, it’s all new.”

She stops but doesn’t turn around, still wrapped up in their beach blanket.

When she doesn’t offer any input, he continues. “You make me feel… gods so many things, things I haven’t let myself feel in so long. Honestly, it scares me. It scares me because I’m afraid of losing you.”

Luna turns around and lets the blanket fall loosely around her shoulders.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… Bahamut’s balls this is hard and I’m messing it all up.. Luna, I lov-”

“Gods I love you.” She she says, dropping her blanket and springing into his arms. 

He scoops up her legs and wraps them around his torso. Luna has her arms around his neck and her face is buried in the crook, she’s too afraid to look him in the eye and knows for a fact her face is a bright shade of pink.

“Hey, that’s my line. You’re always one step ahead of me, aren’t you? I can’t believe this… I must be dreaming… I don’t what I ever did to deserve you.”

“You’re you, Nyx. Do you know I’ve had a crush on you since I was 17, but I’ve felt it was something more, something growing with every passing day, and especially recently. You mean so much to me now, I can’t imagine life without you.”

“Are you kidding me!? I’m a mess when I can see you, protect you, hold you. I never thought I’d surrender myself to another person, but then again, you have a funny way of always getting want you want.”

“Yes well, I am a princess.”

“Alright princess, slide on down now, let me get you back to your room.”

She clings on like a stubborn toddler shaking her head no.

“Come on angel, we don’t want to take more risk out here like this. We are about to start many adventures, just the two of us.”

Luna relents and slides down but doesn’t stop holding him. They stare hungrily at each other until Nyx plants a kiss on her forehead, retrieves the forgotten picnic basket and starts walking to the hotel. He stops at her door, swipes the security card and guides her in. When he doesn’t follow she looks concerned.

“Nyx? What wrong?”

“I can’t come in right now. Got too much on my mind and too much pent up… everything. I will probably crash in the caravan or at the haven.”

Her face drops and she can’t help the disappointment showing. It’s not like she expected him to cuddle her all night, they got the suit with several rooms so everyone could have their space, but after just professing their love out loud it feels awkward to just part here.

“Look, nothing is wrong. Trust me things couldn’t be more right, right now. I just really need a cold shower and to burn off some energy. I’ll be back before you wake up in the morning. Now promise me you’ll get some sleep?”

“Promise you won’t get hurt burning off ‘some energy’. I know how hard you push yourself.”

He brings his fist across his chest, ”I promise.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has dreams, and when an oracle has dreams they mean something. Nyx and Luna depart from Gauldin Quay and make their way to Wiz's chocobo ranch to pursue the indications of the dream and hunt for Ramuh. No one said they couldn't have a little fun with the birds before they get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday my beloved Luna! My muse! You deserved far better and I intend to give it to you in this AU.  
> To anyone still reading this: Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I have so much planned for Luna and Nyx as they travel across Eos, but of course these ideas would never come to fruition without you, dear reader. So thank you thank you for reading and commenting and keeping me going! I do have a completed outline of this story and the ending, now if only to find time to flesh it out and write it all down...  
> Stay tuned!

Luna doesn’t think she’ll ever fall asleep. She way too excited and way too full of emotions to settle down. She tosses and turns and squeals like a schoolgirl into her pillow. Thoughts of Nyx, of what they said tonight, of their confessions to each other, run circles through her mind. But eventually the sound of the gentle lapping of the water of the quay lull her to sleep, and when she sleeps, she dreams of him…

It’s lightening out, but she’s not scared, Nyx, her protector, her love is there standing by the window of her hotel room. Another flash of lightning and he’s on the bed leaning in for a kiss, but before their lips meet, there’s another flash and the scene changes. They are in the woods together, he’s leading her to a cave. Another flash, another scene. This time they are in the cave, Luna sees a path with light up ahead, Nyx is telling her she must go alone, she begs him not to leave her, he promises he’ll wait for her, protect her forever. Lightning flashes and a yellow feather floats gently to the ground. More lightning and this time a loud rumble of thunder.

 

Luna bolts awakes in bed. It’s thunder storming in real life. There’s a silhouette standing by her window overlooking the sea.

“Nyx?” her voice is still groggy with sleep.

“You’re awake. See, I told you I’d be here when you woke up.”

She makes a noncommittal noise and flops back on her pillow.

“Your cute when you’re sleepy. I’m so used to seeing you prim and proper… it’s nice to see another side of you.”

Luna yanked up the covers and flipped on her stomach.

“Yep… just as I thought… I like this side of you too.” he teases as he pats her bum.

She lets out a tiny squeak but before she can do or say anything there’s a knock at the door.

“Hey you guys, hope I’m not disturbing anything, but since the weather’s so crummy we were wondering if you wanted to play some cards or something to pass the time?”

“Yeah sure Crowe, count me in. After all I’m not sure if sleeping beauty here is ready to greet the day yet.”

There’s another noise from the pile of blankets and Nyx takes it to mean “get the hell out and let me sleep.”

“Alright your majesty, you get more rest and come join us when you’re ready. Come on Crowe.”

 

They chattered as they leave the room and Luna hears Crowe complaining about how itchy the wig is before the door is gently shut. She never really gets back to sleep, her mind restless from the dream and the sounds of chatter and laughter coming from the other room are starting to sound inviting. She showers, feeling fresh and clear headed and makes her way to the living room.

Despite the grey skies and rain outside, the room is warmly lit and filled with friendly glaives. Crowe, Nyx, Libertus and Pelna crowd around a coffee table covered in cards. They start to stand when they notice her enter the room but she stops them with a look. Well all but Nyx. 

"Did you have a pleasant sleep, princess? " he's pulling a chair from the kitchenette to the living room for her to sit on.

"Not really…"

Libertus looks up, brows knit together with concern, "we weren't being too loud were we?"

"No. It was rather pleasant to wake up to the sounds of merriment. It's just… I had a nightmare." Her eyes lock onto Nyx's and he's able to infer that this was no ordinary nightmare. But then again this is no ordinary princess and he assumes that when you're the oracle dreams probably mean something. 

"Oh whew! I mean not whew I'm glad you had a nightmare, that would be bad er is bad, umm I mean… so Nyx is that why you came out of lady Lunafreya's room this morning? Did you think all of us in here couldn't protect her?"

Crowe and Nyx give each other a look at Libertus’ naivety.

“Nah. Just heard her making a fuss, wanted to make sure everything was ok. Must have been that nightmare bothering her.

“I’m just busting your balls. We all know you’re a true professional. It’s not like you guys are doing anything inappropriate or anything… I mean that would just be silly right. A glaive and a princess. What a tall tale. Right?”

Luna chimes in before the atmosphere just any heavier, “What would be wrong with that? Don’t I have the right to choose whomever I wish to be in a relationship with?”

“Uhh… I guess so?” the wheels are turning slowly in Lib’s mind. “So Luna, would you go on a date with me?” He’s joking and wiggling his eyebrows at her but she doesn’t even miss a beat.

“I would have considered if if i were not already in a serious relationship”

Libertus must pick his jaw up off the floor before he continues. “But how do you have a boyfriend? When would you have any time together. All I ever see with is that dumb… handsome… bodyguard… Holy Shiva you’re dating Nyx!!!?”

Everyone in the room is trying to stifle laughter.

“You knew? You all knew and didn’t tell me!” Lib is standing and pointing accusingly around the room.

Pelna is the only one not suffocating on giggles to reply, “Well you are a blabbermouth.”

”What!? They even told you?”

Crowe finally composes herself enough to respond. “They didn’t tell anyone. We just used that mushy thing between our ears and came to the conclusion all on our own.”

“Yeah yeah. Have a good laugh… I thought we were friends?”  
Luna pats his arm, “We are friends, I adore you all and trust you with my life. But that doesn’t mean we need to know every little thing about each other?”

“Why not?” Libertus is openly pouting now

Crowe stands to draw attention, “You’re right Lib. Let’s air out every little juicy tidbit about each other shall we. So this one time when we first came to Insomnia and got stupid drunk and-”

Nyx and Libertus make a dive for her, hands reaching to cover her mouth.

“Now Crowe, we all agreed never to speak of that again.” Nyx says with his hand firmly over her mouth.

Lib looks defeated, “Ok ok point taken! We don’t need to know everything… I just feel kinda left out.”

“Dear Libertus, it was not my intention to keep this from you in particular and I hope it doesn’t speak on behalf of our friendship. I just hope you can see the delicate nature of this” Luna gestures between her and Nyx “in its relationship with the safety of Lucian affairs.”

“Oh yeah… I can see how dating someone when you’re supposed to be engaged to a prince can be problematic… So how it that going to work out anyways?”

“I have… half a plan formulating. But right now the important thing is me making this pilgrimage to open communications with as many astrals as possible. I’m sure it will all work out in the end.”

 

Luna goes on to recap the dream for them, stating that her and Nyx will be leaving for Fociaugh hollow shortly. The rest of the glaives will stay in Gauldin Quay to keep up the ‘fake princess’ ruse and wait for Nyx to send word of their next rendezvous.

 

In a hours time Luna and Nyx are dressed and packed and in the car heading north.  
It’s still raining but it doesn’t make driving conditions bad. Still the car ride is quiet.

Luna leans over and runs her fingers down the back of Nyx’s head. He visibly relaxes.

“Why so quiet? You’re not mad that Libertus knows, are you?”

“Well I’m not comfortable with the idea… he has been known to talk too much. But that’s not it. I’m just worried. About you. About getting to Fociaugh hollow. About this whole talking to gods- thing.... Luna if anything ever happened-”

“When did you become such a worry wart? Where’s that dashing arrogant devil-may-care Glaive?”

He holds her hand and kisses her knuckles, “When I got something I couldn’t bare to lose. I’m also worried about the yellow feather in your dream.”

“You agree that it means chocobos, right?”

“Yes. that’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Well I’m terribly excited about that bit! I’ve been waiting my whole life to ride one!”

“Yeah. Great. A giant stinky chicken with a mind of its own… what could go wrong…”

“Oh Nyx, you’re being silly. Have you ever ridden one before? Where are you getting this negativity from?”

“Nope. Can’t say I ever have or wanted to. Fought plenty of cockatrices and basilicks tho, close enough if you ask me. How are you going to ride one in a skirt anyways. Didn’t you pack any pants?”

“Sorry if my given wardrobe doesn’t allow for trousers… we’ll just have to buy some more casual clothes when we get there. And don’t forget from now on when we travel we have to act like honeymooners.”

“Don’t worry, I would never forget that.”

 

Wiz's Chocobo ranch doesn’t disappoint. Besides a good selection of chocobos and saddles, there’s also a caravan, gift shop and food available. What catches Luna’s eye first is the baby chocobos. She fawns on them until her stomach protests with a rather unladylike growl. Wiz himself takes their order. 

As they are finishing up their meal Wiz tells them to check out the chocobo races, that the track is open even at night. Luna is delighted to hear that you can watch or rent a chocobo and participate in the races.

 

“No. No no no! We are not racing.”

“Oh come on Nyx! Please! It will be fun. Look at it as training before we ride of the Fociaugh hollow.”

“I don’t think-”

“How about we make a deal?” she says with a mischievous smile. “If I win we leave tonight for Fociaugh hollow. If you win we can leave in the morning.”

He shakes his head “why do you do this to me… alright, you’re on.”

 

One shopping trip later Luna is dressed in a t-shirt with an adorable cartoon chocobo on it that bears the name of the ranch. They had jeans in her size, a novelty that she at first found constricting but after awhile grew to feel natural. She completes her ensemble with chocobo print socks and boots with fringe.

“So how do I look?” She says twirling around. 

Wiz happens to be passing by and whistles with a wink.

“Hey!! Are you going to rent us some birds or oogle my wife?”

Luna knoes they are just pretending but she can't help but blush

“No offense intended sir, let me set you up with some birds. They’ll treat you right if you treat them right. You got to show them who’s boss, but praise them and they’ll rise to any challenge.”

“Any other advice?”

“For you novices? Yeah hold on with your thighs, but don’t kick unless you want them to jump. Squeeze your heels together to go forward and pull back when you want to stop. Just pull to turn them the way you want to go.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“Oh yeah and one more thing. They won't listen well if they get spooked. But don't worry, ours are all real tame. It would take a behemoth or something to scare my birds, and we haven’t seen one of them in ages. Well you love birds have a good time!”

 

It feels strange on the chocobo. It’s a little wobbly at first but once they find their new center of balance Luna and Nyx are having a blast. All the ill thoughts of chocobos are dispelled as Nyx instantly has a good bond with his.

 

Her name is Henrietta and she nuzzled right up to Nyx the moment he fed her a gyshal green. Luna made a comment about being jealous, but really she just found it too adorable to watch her boyfriend’s initial disgust melt to adoration. He mounted and stroked the bird, learning she had a scratchy spot right at the base of her neck. 

“That’s a good girl Henrietta. You’re so pretty. And fast. I bet you’re the fastest one here aren’t you. Yes, who’s a good girl. We’re gonna win this race aren’t we?” Nyx whispered and cooed to his bird and Luna pretended not to hear.

Luna’s mount was named Duzey, but she thought it should have been Dosey. Her bird seemed like the last thing it wanted to do was go any faster than a walk. He did seem to enjoy food, and Luna wondered idly if she could dangle food in front of his face while she rode to improve his work ethic. No matter how hard she squeezed kicked or conjouled, Dusey would at best only muster a brisk walk.

“It’s ok Duzey, you’re probably just tired. I won’t work you too hard, let’s just have some fun shall we?” She went to pet his neck but he just turned and started snooping her pockets for food. “No Duzey, come on boy, keep moving forward!”

“Are you having fun yet?” Nyx teased.

“Believe it or not, yes I am. You ready to race or what?”

“Let’s do this then.”

 

No one was surprised by the outcome of the race, Nyx and Henrietta won by a mile, but Luna was tickled to death when Duzey actually mustered a bit of a run when Henrietta would round a corner out of site. Luna could not wipe the smile off her face as they rode back to the ranch side by side.

“So, where are we going to sleep for the night?”

“Wiz said the caravan’s already taken until tomorrow. I’m not sure if there’s any havens around we could camp at, I’m not very familiar with this area…”

“We could just sleep in the car?”

“Ugh… It’s not as glamorous as it seems. Trust me, I’ve had to crash in the car on several occasions. Not fun.”

“It will be more fun when we’re together…”

 

As it turns out, Nyx was right. Sleeping in the car was no fun at all. Just when you started to drift off, your neck would cramp and you would have to adjust. They tried to fall asleep holding hands but that too was soon dropped for a more comfortable position. To make matters worse, Luna had more dreams of lightning, and monsters, and a great beast causing her to toss and turn. Each time bumping into something in the car, causing her to stir, only to fall right back into the ominous dream when she would nod back off. She woke with a dreadful headache that refuse to let up no matter what she did to alleviate it.

It was all Luna could do to keep down her breakfast, her head pounding relentlessly. Nyx had done everything, rented the chocobos, packed up some gear, and even tried massaging her head and neck.

“Maybe it’s from sleeping in the car?”

“No… I don’t think so. It feels like… I don’t know, part of the whole oracle thing.”

“How many gods have you talked to before?” He says it sarcastically but his face is tight with concern.

“One, actually. Had the same headache, same weird feeling.”

“Oh… yeah…. Should have known. Totally normal. My girlfriend the oracle. Speaks to gods. The almighty astrals themselves… just another days work…”

“Hey Nyx?” She looks at him and he shrinks back a bit, worried about taking the sarcasm too far. “Thanks for coming with me.” 

“My pleasure. Now let’s go find us a creepy cave containing the essence of a god!”


End file.
